Of the darkness within (Elronduil fanfiction)
by Madaya Madamandrala
Summary: Darkness haunts the land of the Greenwood, gradually turning it into Mirkwood. King Thranduil must fight the sinister force threatening his realm, Lord Elrond braces himself for battle against an ancient evil, but both must face inner battles as well. To save their kin Elrond and Thranduil have to cooperate, but will their love succeed or will darkness prevail? (Elrond/Thranduil)
1. danna lhaiss - Falling leaves (ch1)

**OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN (Elronduil fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer:** Please note that I don't own "Lord of the Rings" or "The Hobbit", they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, neither do I own Peter Jackson's movies, which might be referenced as well. Sadly, I don't own anything apart from my insane imagination.

 **W** **arning tags:** maleXmale - homosexual relationships (don't like don't read), past relationships, sexual tension, sexual innuendo, mild smut/sexual content (plot-relevant, no porn!), bisexuality (bisexual elves), mental instability, implied mental health issues, implied alcohol abuse, implied sexual harassment, implied self-harm, non-con elements, dom/sub undertones, emotional tension, emotional hurt, emotional baggage, mild fluff, moderate angst, darkness, feels - lots of feels, some swearing, fantastic racism, Sindarin/Elvish (translations provided), canon-compliant (but with non-canon relationships)

 **E** **ra:** 3rd Age, with flashbacks to 2nd Age

 **Overall r** **ating:** T+ (teen and up audiences)

 **R** **elationships** **(ch.1)** **:** Elrond/Thranduil - Elronduil (implied)

 **C** **haracters (ch.1):** Elrond, Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas

 **Su** **mmary (ch.1):** Elrond receives a letter from Thranduil, which informs him of an ominous darkness invading Greenwood and warns of Orcish troops headed to Rivendell. Elrond responds by sending his twin sons as well as a generous amount of troops to Greenwood for aid.

 **CHAPTER 1 – _danna lhaiss_ (falling leaves)**

Lord Elrond of _Imladris_ sat in his study, scanning a thick leatherbound volume with a frown on his face, when the letter arrived. He glanced up in surprise at the knock on the door, as he hadn't expected to receive any visitors or correspondence that late in the day.

" _Hír vuin_ , a letter for you," the messenger informed him, as soon as Elrond had admitted him in. Seeing his Lordship looking at him questioningly he hastily added: "It's from King Thranduil of _Eryn Galen_." Furrowing his brows in thought, Elrond put the book he had been reading aside and took the letter in his long slim fingers, silently wondering. He opened the letter with a delicate silver paper knife and unfolded it, after dismissing the servant with a nod and a wave of his hand. Indeed, the letter was written in King Thranduil's slanted, intricate handwriting. It read:

 _Dear Lord Elrond of Imladris,_

 _I reckon this correspondence might surprise you, but I seek to inform you of recent movements of enemy forces. Indeed, I am well aware that we do not entertain an alliance of any sort, thus you may regard this letter as merely a complaisant advice, a token of my benevolence. My men recently seized an Orcish patrol close to our borders. Interrogation of captured subjects have revealed that a vast amount of Orcish troops has received order to invade your lands. Whilst their ultimate motive for this futile campaign has eluded me, the enemies' current whereabouts my soldiers have successfully pried from them are known to be the caverns beneath Misty Mountains._

 _Although I hate to be the bearer of even graver news, it seems as if your supposedly wise friends might not know or admit that the Orcs are in fact not the only threat to elven refuges. Even as we speak, darkness descends upon the lush green forests of my realm, threatening to claim my lands. Unlike nightfall's soothing dark I sense this sinister darkness reeks of malice and evil tidings. Vile creatures far worse than Orcs have been spotted in-midst the heartlands of Greenwood, poisoning its growth and prosperity. Be warned, mellon, for I fear the worst is yet to come. As of now, the impending darkness appears to pose a threat to my kingdom alone. However, in near future I deem it possible that it will pursue you and your kin as well, thus you might perhaps agree on it being unwise to further ignore this issue._

 _With sincerest regards,_

 _King Thranduil of Eryn Galen_

With a troubled look Elrond put down the flower-scented scroll of paper, slightly shaking his head in disbelief. Not only had he not expected to hear from his old friend – indeed, they had been friends ages ago – ever again, he certainly had not presumed their first correspondence after centuries to be this... alarming.  
Knowing Thranduil and his infamous pride, these written words were more than just dry pieces of information, obvious warnings to be aware of danger; they concealed a hidden plea for help. Otherwise the Woodland King wouldn't have made any effort to compose the letter himself, but would have entrusted one of his advisors with this idle task. He probably wouldn't have sent the letter at all, if he wasn't expecting at least some personal gain or perhaps an aid of some sort. Deeply worried by this revelation Elrond stood, pacing his study, pondering what would be the most sensible way to react.

" _It seems as if your supposedly wise friends might not know or admit that the Orcs are in fact not the only threat to_ _elven refuges."  
_ Thranduil's pointed remark against the White Council did not come as a surprise to the leader of _Imladris_. Quite the contrary, Elrond had expected the snide remarks against the Council's decision to be much worse. Up to now the Council members had been assuming that the hostile entity commonly called 'the Necromancer', residing at the _Amon Lanc_ and casting dark spells, identified as a corrupted human, most likely one of the Nazgûl. However, at the latest meeting of the White Council _Mithrandir_ had warned them about an ominous darkness rising in the east, which might be connected to the threat arising from _Dol Guldur._ He had told them of his suspicion that the ancient evil spirit of Sauron had returned, merely disguising himself as 'the Necromancer', and was responsible for the dark sorcery tainting _Eryn Galen_. However, their leader _Curunír_ had assured the White Council that these events only accounted for a local phenomenon, asserting that he had looked into the matter and deemed it unnecessary to intervene. Indeed Elrond had had his doubts as well, but then he did have faith in _Curunír_ 's wisdom and overall trusted the Council members' judgment. After all, they had always been reliable allies and had never given him any reason for distrust. Yet, after reading Thranduil's letter he could not help but wonder once more whether they had assessed the situation properly.

" _Be warne_ _d,_ _mellon,_ _for_ _I fear the worst is yet to come."  
_ The Thranduil he knew had never been one to care for prophecies, had never bothered listening to predictions of any sort. Thranduil had always focused on the present, and, as of late, had become too preoccupied with his past to care about vague premonitions and their possible threats. And yet, here he was, speaking of a lurking darkness and expressing forebodings of a dark and dismal future, which was so unlike him. Had he changed this much or had some recent event altered his opinions? Or was this merely a way of getting to him, of achieving a means to an end? In the end it did not matter, Elrond told himself sternly, for he would respond to the unvoiced request for support nonetheless, and in a way the proud Woodland King would not be able to refuse his help.

* * *

"Elladan, Elrohir!" Elrond addressed his sons, whom he had called for the next morning.

"Yes, _adar_ ," the twins replied in unison.

"I have an important task for you," Elrond told them sternly. "You will travel to the land of the Greenwood, King Thranduil's realm, and aid him and his people in fighting Orcs and other evil creatures invading his lands."

"Finally a mission worthy of our talents", Elrohir replied enthusiastically, earning him a reproachful look of his father and an amused wink of his twin.

Elrond let out a quiet sigh before continuing: "Your mission is indeed of utmost importance, which is why a large troop of soldiers will accompany you at your command."

The surprised gazes of his sons were met by a grim look on their father's face.  
"Be wary and watchful, for unknown dangers might await you in Mirkwood's deep dark forest."

Both nodded in earnest and Elladan, not failing to notice his father's worried expression, added in a sincere tone: "Do not fear for us, _ada_ , we will be very cautious."

"Stay as long as you are needed", Elrond instructed them. "Do not allow yourselves to be sent away by any means. Also, be civil and behave yourselves", he reminded his mischievous sons.

"We will make sure you are proud of us, _adar_ ," Elrohir assured him, Elladan nodding in agreement. Watching his sons taking their leave Elrond had difficulties disguising the troubled look on his face. Had it been the right decision to send them on such a perilous journey?

* * *

" _E_ _rain vuin_ , it seems that Lord Elrond of _Imladris_ has sent quite a generous amount of troops to your realm."

King Thranduil of Greenwood, adorned with the Autumn Crown of Leaves, sat on his throne, long legs elegantly crossed, furrowing his dark brows in response.  
"I do not recall requesting any kind of assistance." He spoke quietly, still his cold and harsh voice could be heard in every corner of the throne room, echoing off the hollow walls of the Woodland King's giant underground halls.

"They have just arrived, your Highness, and are awaiting your orders," the guard replied, visibly shaking, as the king noted satisfied.

"Send them away, we are not in need of their help," the king replied haughtily, with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. He waved his hand, a simple gesture, yet unmistakably signalling that the conversation was over.

The soldier gaped at him, completely baffled, for had he not heard the king's words himself, he would not have believed them. As far as he was concerned, his homelands had never been in greater danger. The darkness looming over the realm and its people had already claimed the southern as well as most of the northeastern parts of the land. Trying to reclaim it they had already lost plenty of good soldiers to the creatures of _Taur-nu-Fuin_ , as the _Silvan_ people had begun to call those dark and dreary parts of the Woodland realm.

"Ah, but your Highness...", he stuttered, terribly afraid to object to the king's orders, for the Woodland King was quite infamous for punishing even the slightest disobedience.  
"The two leaders of the _Imladris_ troops still await your reception."

The king's icy glare made him fear the worst, so the partially sarcastic reply came as an utter surprise to him: "Lead them in. We do not want to give the famed Lord of the Last Homely House the impression that we do not know to execute his dear unwritten rules of hospitality."

With the guard gone to fetch the visitors the king allowed himself to smirk triumphantly. It all played out exactly as planned. His forces would be strengthened by the _Imladris_ troops without his reputation being harmed and no one would ever dare to question his reign.

Languidly he watched a shapely figure being led into the throne room, a second one following in its wake. As the first of the two emerged out of the shadows he blinked in surprise. Could that be-? No, this was impossible, Thranduil immediately reproached himself, the Lord of _Imladris_ certainly would not have come himself. Nevertheless, the tall and lean figure swiftly approaching his throne had instantly reminded the king of his former _melethron_.  
However, upon second glance Thranduil could clearly spot the differences. First he noticed the different eye color of the stranger, a sparkling light gray as opposed to Elrond's solemn _mithril_ ones. As Elladan stepped forth beside his brother Elrohir, Thranduil's gaze fell upon mahogany hair, slightly curly and a few shades lighter than that of their father. He observed a joyful sparkle in the first young elf's vivacious twilight eyes, and a look of silent admiration in that of his twin as their gazes swept the room.

Both knelt and inclined their heads, as they were being announced, but of course Thranduil had already realized who they were, long before hearing their names.

"Elrohir and Elladan of _Imladris_ , sons of Lord Elrond of _Imladris_ ," the herald confirmed his suspicions.

"At your service, King Thranduil," the twins greeted him in unison.

"Why have you come here," Thranduil demanded to know in an arrogant tone, although he very well knew the answer.

"Our father, Lord Elrond, has received word of darkness and evil haunting the land of the Greenwood, thus he has sent us to your kingdom to offer you assistance", replied Elrohir, who Thranduil noted to be the bolder of the two brothers.

"My people are not dependent on anyone's pity, not even that of the famed Lord of _Imladris_ ," Thranduil remarked spitefully, closely watching the guarded expressions of the twins. "And why else would your father bother to intervene in case of a threat residing strictly within my realm?", Thranduil pried relentlessly.

"If evil forces continue to threaten your realm we will all be in grave danger", replied Elladan thoughtfully, who Thranduil deemed the shyer of the twins, "for if evil prevails, _Imladris_ will be in peril too."

" _Nae_ , we cannot let that happen," agreed his brother Elrohir, his voice brimming with confidence and determination.  
"My brother and I have been instructed not to leave until we have completed our mission, which means we will stay as long as we are of any help to your people."

"Fine, I will accept your offer, as it seems that I will not be able to sway your decision," the king responded in a surprisingly calm, but nonetheless cold voice.  
"Do as you were told, but remember that I do not deem your presence necessary, hence you will act independently of my troops."

Both elves nodded obediently, an expression of mild surprise still lingering on their faces.

"As the leaders of your own unit you will both be held responsible for all actions taken within the borders of my kingdom, be they helpful or harmful", Thranduil continued in a rather harsh voice.  
"If anything happens, you will not have to answer to me, but to your father, who sent you here," he concluded and watched Elrond's sons nod their agreement, before sending for his servants to show them to their quarters.

Thranduil knew that by letting his own sons lead the _Imladris_ troops Elrond had made sure Thranduil would not send them away. He had to acknowledge that was a very clever move, and quite an unexpected one as well. However, this did not threaten his plans in the least, only alter them a little. Still everything went according to plan, Thranduil mused, his reputation would remain unblemished. But then why did it feel so unsatisfactory? This was what he had wanted to happen, wasn't it?  
Not a moment later he caught himself thinking, that if something was to happen to them... "It would be entirely their own fault", he cut himself off mid-thought. After all, he had told them that he refused to take any responsibility for their actions, convincing them that staying and fighting had been their decision alone.

"But if Elrond's sons do not return to _Imladris_ it could cause a diplomatic hazard", whispered a tiny voice in his head. Thranduil considered this for a moment, before shaking his head violently in an attempt to get rid of his own guilty conscience.  
"This is ridiculous! If anyone was to blame for the boys' doings it would be their father", Thranduil thought, angry at himself for having second thoughts.

* * *

"Legolas!", Thranduil exclaimed in a dissatisfied voice, as his son entered the throne hall.

"Yes, _adar_ ", replied the young _Sinda_ with the long blond hair and the calm sea blue eyes.

"A delegation of _Imladris_ soldiers arrived today. Tomorrow they will take the fight to the spider-infested parts of _Eryn Galen_ , and you will accompany them on their first campaign", Thranduil told him and Legolas nodded dutifully.

"Keep a close look on their two leaders", Thranduil added in a lower voice, "and find out what they are up to, for they are the sons of Lord Elrond of _Imladris_."

"I will be watchful", Legolas assured him with a polite nod, before he marched off and left the King of Greenwood to his thoughts.

* * *

 ** _author's note:_**

 _Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it! ^^  
I duly appreciate all comments as well as constructive criticism!_

 _Chapters 1-4 have been corrected and updated now!_

 _ **Sindarin Translations:  
**_ Sindarin is the commonly spoken Elven tongue.

 _Imladris_ = Rivendell (Elrond's stronghold)

 _hír vuin_ = my Lord

 _Eryn Galen_ = Greenwood the Great

 _mellon_ = friend

 _adar, ada_ = father, dad

 _Mithran_ _dir_ = Gandalf

 _Curuní_ _r_ = Saruman

 _erain vuin_ = my king

 _Taur-nu-Fuin_ = Mirkwood, 'Forest of Great Fear'

 _melethron_ = lover

 _nae, nai_ = alas!

 _ **Remarks on LOTR lore:**_

Thranduil is the Sinda King of the Woodland realm, his people, the _Silvan_ , are commonly called the Woodland people.

The _Silvan_ are the 'wood elves' or 'forest people', descendants of the _Teleri_ and the _Nandor_.

The _Sindar_ , also 'grey elves' or 'elves of the twilight' belong to the Teleri, one of the three _Eldar_ (Elven) people. The _Sindar_ are _Moriquendi_ , elves of Telerin descent who never set foot in the Undying Lands (Sindar, Nandor).

The White Council or Council of the Wise was founded by Galadriel and led by Saruman, the latest meeting took place in 2851 TA. Apart from the three _Istari_ (Saruman, Gandalf, Radagast) the Council consisted of Elrond, Galadriel and Círdan, with other _Eldar_ lords such as Celeborn, Erestor or Glorfindel attending meetings sporadically.

The _Amon Lanc_ or 'Bald Hill', is a hill in the southern parts of _Eryn Galen_ , upon which a dark fortress was built; in later times the place became known as _Dol Guldur_.  
 _Dol Guld_ _ur_ , the 'hill of sorcery', can be regarded the source of the shadow which fell upon Greenwood and turned it into Mirkwood. An evil presence known as Necromancer resides there, however, at present only Gandalf suspects that the evil spirit is Sauron in disguise.

The three wizards ( _Istari_ in Quenya), known as Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey and Radagast the Brown, were _Maiar_ , divine spirits who were clad in mortal bodies and sent to Middle-earth by the Gods.


	2. heledh gûr - Crystal Heart (ch2)

**OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN (Elronduil fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own "Lord of the Rings" or "The Hobbit", they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, neither do I own Peter Jackson's movies, which might be referenced as well. Sadly, I don't own anything apart from my insane imagination.

 **R** **elationships** **(ch.2)** **:** Elrond/Thranduil - Elronduil (past)

 **C** **haracters (ch.** **2** **):** Elrond, Thranduil, Oropher, Legolas

 **Su** **mmary (ch.** **2** **):** Upon battling his inner demons Thranduil remembers how his relationship with Elrond took a wrong turn, not long before the Battle of Dagorlad. The memories of his past continue to haunt him, but in his darkened state of mind Thranduil refuses to reflect on his past decision.

 **CHAPTER 2 – _heledh gûr_ (crystal heart)**

The Woodland King sighed and downed his third goblet of Dorwinion in one gulp. It wasn't fair. He still wasn't feeling anything, not even a slight tickle. The room was supposed to be spinning by now, but he felt nothing.

With a sullen expression he kept watching the _Silvan_ elves sprawled out along the elongate dinner table at the center of the large clearing, festively decorated with bright-colored lanterns. His people were all drinking and laughing, many of them singing and dancing merrily, some a tad tipsy, some already wasted, but all of them clearly enjoying themselves. Thranduil couldn't help but feel disgruntled and perhaps a little jealous. Glancing around the clearing he detected his son leaning against a tall tree, silver goblet in hand. Legolas was chatting animatedly with the twins, oblivious to his father's troubled mind.

"Seems like he's having fun. Well, good for him," Thranduil thought bitterly, pouring himself another large cup of red wine and drowning it immediately. It was still quite early in the evening and he was already down to his second flagon of Dorwinion Red, one of his better known and socially acceptable vices. But he didn't feel any of its precious effects yet, neither the familiar tingling sensation coursing through his veins nor the all-possessing comfortable numbness he so desired. Damn his high tolerance for liquor!  
Even if Dorwinion was considered the strongest wine of _Endor_ , after all those centuries the heady elixir didn't do much for him anymore. Why in the name of the _Valar_ does one get used to the effects of alcohol anyway?

Discontentedly Thranduil took another sip of his freshly filled chalice and let his eyes wander over the _Si_ _lvan_ gathering, reminiscing what it felt like to be one of them. His desperate attempt to recall those merry years of his past proved completely pointless, he could as well have tried to remember a whole different person's life. He knew that he once had enjoyed these merrymaking sessions just as much as them, but now it only irritated him that they were having such a good time.

His gaze fell upon a young _Silvan_ couple making out. His stomach churned as their kiss deepened and both sighed with pleasure. The sight was vexing but he wasn't able to take his eyes off their display of love. The male smiled into the kiss and Thranduil gritted his teeth in response. He despised them for forcing their aggravating happiness on him, for reminding him of what he had lost a long time ago. The repressed memories he had been meaning to erase all this time, compelling them to forever leave his memory, mercilessly imposed themselves on him in a sudden vivid flashback.

* * *

" _E_ _rain vuin_ , may I have a word with you about your son?"

King Oropher of Greenwood regarded his son's manservant with a slight frown on his face before allowing him into his tent with one brief wave of his hand.

"What has my arduous heir been up to now?", he asked with a sigh.

"Well, actually I'm not supposed to let you know," the young subordinate stalled. "Your son would certainly be very upset with me if he knew..."

"You will be rewarded as I see fit," the king replied impatiently, not missing the greedy undertone of the lowly _S_ _ilvan_ elf. "Now, out with it!"

The servant nodded, a satisfied smile creeping over his face, as he spoke: "Your majesty, your son has sought an affair with one of the _Noldor_."

His words did not fail to have the intended effect on the King of Greenwood the Great, who grimaced, but swallowed the bitter pill.  
"Who is it? Tell me," Oropher demanded indignantly, as the servant made no attempt to continue.

" _Ai_ , you see, I had to promise your son not to tell anyone his lover's name but I will give you a hint", the servant replied with a sly smirk. "I'm waiting," the king reminded his bold subordinate, restlessly drumming his fingers on the armrest of his wooden throne.

" 'Tis a male elf of _Noldor_ descent, of the House of Finarfin nonetheless, but not of pure origin. Let's just say, not only elven blood flows through his veins", the attendant said, smiling maliciously.

"The _Peredhel_? The king's herald of all people?" The expression on the king's stern face, first resembling utter shock and disbelief, rapidly turned to seething anger.  
"How dare he stab me in the back, his own father, and betray his heritage in such an unseemly manner", he yelled in a frenzy. "Go fetch my good-for-nothing son, I am going to beat some sense into him right away", he shouted at the servant, who grinned spitefully and even had the impertinence to ask: "What about my reward?"

At least he did have the sense to hurriedly flee the scene, as his superior shot him a death glare, roaring: "I'll have you punished too, if you don't get out of my sight right now, you impudent fool!"

* * *

"You called upon me, _adar_ ," Thranduil asked in what he considered quite a polite voice, despite having been disturbed at his game of chess with Elrond. He was too busy sulking over his last move resulting in the loss of his bishop to pay any attention to his father's gloomy mood.

"Sit," Oropher commanded in an icy tone. Thranduil reluctantly sat down, casually draping one leg over the armrest of his chair with quite a provocative attitude.

"Sit properly", his father growled, but instead of doing so a slightly irritated Thranduil shot back: "Is this urgent? I was in the midst of..."

"I don't care what you were doing," his elder barked at him.  
"What is wrong with you, Thranduil?" he asked, his voice emanating cold fury. "What must I hear of your shenanigans?"

This time Thranduil got the hint, but decided to play it cool, retorting in a calm, nonchalant voice: "I don't know what you are talking abou-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence.  
"I have had it up to here with your nonsense! Did you think I would not notice? Do you mistake me for a fool?" the king suddenly raged at his son, slapping him hard across the face. Thranduil gasped at the sudden sharp pain, as his head was jerked sideways, causing his left cheek to turn a flaming red. The intense anger rising in him even outmatched the embarrassment at being scolded and slapped by his father like a little elfling.

"I know all about your affair with the _Peredhel_ ", the agitated Oropher confirmed his assumption. "What do you have to say to your defense?"

At first Thranduil remained silent, clenching his fists and fighting his rage, as he was visibly trembling with fury. When he deemed himself able to speak he lifted his chin, replying with a voice as indifferent as he could muster: "Why would I need to defend myself? As you are well aware, I have had many such flings and I do not intend to apologize for any of them, nor do I regret this one in particular."

"What was that?" asked the king in a low, rumbling voice, looming over his son's sitting form in an intimidating manner, slowly leaning down until their noses almost touched. Thranduil could feel his father's breath on his still burning cheek, his piercing blue eyes staring into his without blinking. He had to fight the sudden urge of backing away, but giving in to that impulse would be to admit defeat, so Thranduil contented himself with staring back for about a minute and then lowered his gaze. As he contemplated how to avoid an outburst of his father's infamous temper, which even Thranduil was afraid to fully unleash, without having to completely degrade himself, all of a sudden an idea dawned on him.

"What if I seduced him on purpose, to gain his trust and learn of the _Noldor_ 's secrets?" Thranduil remarked, still a little out of breath from the staring contest.

The elven king considered this for a moment, giving Thranduil some time to breathe and calm himself a little, before he snarled: "Quite a devious plot, hmh? Well, let's suppose you did, what precious secrets have you discovered so far?"

"I heard that the _Noldor_ do not buy their weapons and armor from men or dwarves but that they have knowledge on how to forge them," Thranduil said hastily, merely earning him a disdainful snort from his father.

" _Iston_! Everyone knows that", snapped the king, glaring at his son with resentment, which Thranduil did not find very helpful at all for making up another plausible explanation for his affair.

"I also found out that they forged magic artifacts of great power in _Eregion.._."

"That is common knowledge too", Oropher rudely interrupted him, observing him closely, clearly waiting for another half-baked excuse, but Thranduil remained silent. In all his exasperation he wasn't able to think of anything else to tell him, all the while dreading the inevitable outburst.

"Have you completely lost your mind?", the king thundered, mercilessly raging on: "You moron spent that many weeks with that sad excuse for an elf and you did not learn even a single thing we could profit from? That's really quite a poor excuse for a scheme, even for your standards, Thranduil!"

"But _adar_ , I am sure they know a lot more about our enemy than we do", Thranduil argued in an increasingly desperate tone, abruptly realizing that he didn't want his relationship with the _Peredhel_ to end anytime soon.

"Listen closely, _ionneg_ ," began Oropher, after a minute of stony silence.  
"If I am to allow you to continue this farce, you must follow three vital rules: First, I will only grant you three more days to gather any valuable information about the _Noldor_ ", he demanded unrelentingly.

"At least give me a week," Thranduil tried bargaining but was cut off immediately by his father.

"You have three days and not an hour more, then we will meet again. If it then turns out your plan did not yield any satisfactory results, I am going to terminate this liaison once and for all", he threatened and Thranduil felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Second, you are going to keep this whole affair a secret from anyone but me and the few servants who already know." Thranduil nodded grimly, clenching his teeth, trying desperately to control his temper.

"And last, you will not tell anyone of this conversation or my knowledge of your infidelity. The half-elf must continue to think that I'm oblivious to your dirty little secret. Do you understand?"

Again Thranduil merely nodded, still attempting to swallow the big lump in his throat. He couldn't help it, he felt like crying tears of rage. But he would not shed one single tear, he refused to, for nothing would make him feel more ashamed and weak than openly crying in front of his father.

"I said, do you understand", Oropher repeated in a sinister hue.

" _Ná_ ", Thranduil finally managed to breathe in a hoarse and rather shaky voice.

"Fine", Oropher spat with contempt. "And don't you dare defy me again! If you break these three rules – and I will find out if you did – you will be punished in ways you can't even begin to imagine", his father remarked scornfully, before finally allowing him to leave.

It made Thranduil shudder to even begin imagining what his father would do to him, if he dared to let him down again. His father could be quite rigorous in his punishments, Thranduil had had to learn that at an early age. There was no way he could lie to Oropher again without him inevitably finding out, and then all hell would break loose. No, he did not have any choice in that matter. He would have to do as he was told, even if it meant acting against his own will and betraying his lover. Thranduil knew he would hate himself for it and resent his father even more, but he felt that in his current position he could do nothing to change it.

* * *

Thranduil wore a deep frown on his face, as he returned to resume his game of chess with Elrond.

"Do you want to start over?", the _Peredhel_ offered but Thranduil just shrugged, then shook his head and stared at the chessboard. He had lost all interest in the game. His companion shot him a worried glance.  
"What troubles you?" he eventually voiced his concern, as Thranduil did not even scowl at him for capturing his queen.

"Nothing," Thranduil muttered, not even sounding convincing to himself.

"You are a terrible liar, Thranduil," Elrond commented in a half amused, half sympathetic tone.

" _Nae_ , it's just..." the _Sinda_ prince began half-heartedly, but then remembered his father's words and grew silent again. Upon Elrond's inquisitive look he added apologetically: "I can't tell you, Elrond, _goheno nin_."

He turned in his seat, half hiding his dismal face in the tarpaulin shadows. Elrond said nothing for a while, thoughtfully watching him, before he cautiously noted: "It's something personal, between your father and you, am I right?"

Thranduil just nodded quietly, quite surprised by Elrond's dangerously accurate intuition, but not daring to reply. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time as Elrond mildly stated: "Then I won't beseech you any longer. Let's take a walk, _meleth-nîn_ , it will take your mind off things."

When he lightly put a hand on his lover's shoulder, who still sat with his back turned to him, he noticed that Thranduil's shoulders were slightly trembling.  
"Thranduil, are you... crying?"

At first Thranduil did not respond, but then he finally looked up, a single tear trickling down his slightly reddened left cheek. Elrond was rendered speechless at the heartbreaking sight of those tear-filled azure eyes and at Thranduil's faint reply: "You've called me _meleth_ for the first time..."

"Apparently it was about time I did," replied Elrond in a soft voice, gently wiping away the tear with his thumb.  
" _T_ _olo ar nin_ ", he asked quietly, reaching out to his love. Thranduil hesitantly took hold of his hand, uncried tears still shimmering in his eyes, as they left the _Peredhel_ 's tent and made for the woods.

* * *

In a fulminate outburst of rage Thranduil threw his half empty goblet across the table, the fluid red substance splattering everywhere. Strangely satisfied he watched as the delicious crimson liquid dispersed into millions of sparkling droplets spilled out like ruby marbles, delicately dripping from the drenched table cloth. His guests' reactions amused him, the way they all abruptly turned their heads and dumbfoundedly stared at him, eyes wide and mouths ajar. He hadn't intended to seize their attention, let alone bother to explain what had gotten into him. However, everyone's confused gazes were now fixed on him, so he chose to exploit that moment of distraught awe to his liking.

Abruptly he stood from his make-shift throne at the head of the table and elegantly turned on the spot, making the nearest servant boy almost jump in fear. Noticing the rim of his long cloak lightly brushing the young _Silvan_ 's ankle he decided to use this to his advantage to make a grand exit. He had already grown tired of the merrymaking anyway. Why should everyone else enjoy this evening, if he himself couldn't feel any of the joy? After all he was their king, they were supposed to please him and not the other way around.

Casually he moved a little to the left, closing in on his subordinate, fixating him with his piercing stare. A strange craving befell him, the need to hurt the boy's pride and make him suffer, to feel his pain as a substitute for the absence of his own, filled him with a dark and malevolent desire. Maybe he wasn't all that sober anymore.  
Thranduil's inconspicuous movement caused the hem of his clothing to dip into the pool of red wine on the floor as if by chance. Glaring at the young _Silvan_ , he thundered in an impressively outraged voice: "How dare you soil my clothes, you filthy little rat?"

"I-it w-was a-an a-accident, I-I s-swear," the cowering servant tried to explain, but Thranduil cut him off immediately. "You are going to pay for this," he threatened in a low growl, pleased to see the boy trembling violently and avoiding his gaze.

"I w-will d-do anything to m-make it u-up to y-you, I p-promise," stuttered the intimidated _Silvan_ , still not daring to glance up. If he had lifted his head he wouldn't have failed to notice the malicious smirk flitting over his master's face.

"Good." Without giving his inferior any chance to back out he motioned the domestic to follow him. The servant obeyed diligently, as Thranduil led the way through the forest with merciless pace. He knew it was merely a brief distraction, a fleeting feeling that would leave him devastated and hollow, once again dead inside. But that didn't matter to him, as long as he would at least feel something for a change.

Only after they had entered the thick of the woods, where entangled overgrown branches hung low in the gloomy absence of sunlight and the dense sylvan air made breathing increasingly difficult, Thranduil finally slowed down. The servant timidly looked up and around, large frightened eyes silently questioning his presence at this dark and dreary place. No wonder he was confused, usually civilians didn't dare to enter these parts of the forest, for it lay too close to the dangerous spider-infested areas of Mirkwood. In his desperation the terrified boy eventually sought the king's gaze. Thranduil's promiscuous stare was enough to make him shudder, as realization hit him like a wet towel. The _Sinda_ king teasingly licked his lips in a predatory manner before beckoning the _Silvan_ to kneel before him. When the boy didn't react right away he was shoved to the ground impatiently and pulled closer by the hair. With his face inches away from the king's lower abdomen the servant understood at last what was expected of him and, dreading his master's wrath at disobedience, he hesitantly obliged.

Over the past few centuries Thranduil's need had once again grown overwhelmingly strong, almost like the need to breathe. His basic instincts were urging him on, continually pushing him forward, forcing him to see this through. His anger and lust and their short, rash sensations of excitement were all he had left. He desperately needed this high, was addicted to it, depended on it with his life, even if it meant hurting others.  
He simply didn't care anymore.

* * *

 _Once again, thanks for reading, hope you liked it!  
If you did, please leave a comment! ^^_

 _ **Sindarin translations:**_

 _Endor_ = Middle-earth (Quenya)

 _Peredhel_ = half-elf, half-elven

 _iston_ = I know

 _i_ _onneg =_ my son

 _nâ, no_ = yes ( _nâ_ is Quenya)

 _goheno nin_ = forgive me

 _meleth-nîn_ = my love

 _tolo ar nin_ = come with me

 _ **Remarks on LOTR lore:**_

The _Noldor_ or 'deep elves' are one of three Eldar people and belong to the _Calaquendi_ , the 'light elves', who once set foot in _Valinor_ , the Undying Lands.

Finarfin was one of the sons of Finwê, king of the _Noldor,_ and a relative of Elrond.

King Oropher refers to Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the Elves, merely as 'king', as he refuses to accept him as his High King and superior.  
At that time Elrond was Gil-galad's herald and vice-regent.

Contrary to their portrayal in the movies, the _Silvan_ elves were very likely constricted to wooden bows and leather armor and had to purchase steel weapons, as they did not possess the _Eldar_ 's knowledge of forging metal.

 _Eregion_ was an elven realm of the _Noldor_ close to the Misty Mountains, built and destroyed during the Second Age. _Eregion_ was famous for its profound craftsmanship and the Rings of Power were forged there, under the influence of _Annatar_ (Sauron in disguise).


	3. edlothia mael - Blooming Passion (ch3)

**OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN (Elronduil fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own "Lord of the Rings" or "The Hobbit", they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, neither do I own Peter Jackson's movies, which might be referenced as well. Sadly, I don't own anything apart from my insane imagination.

 **Chapter r** **ating:** **M** (mature for smut!)

 **R** **elationships** **(ch.3):** Elrond/Thranduil - Elronduil (explicit)

 **C** **haracters (ch.** **3** **):** Elrond, Thranduil

 **Su** **mmary (ch.** **3** **):** Upon reading Thranduil's letter Elrond is reminded of his past. During the end of Second Age, when the Last Alliance had just been joined by the Greenwood and Lorien elves, he and Thranduil had met for the first time and despite Oropher's animosities became closely acquainted.

 **CHAPTER 3 – edlothia mael (blooming passion)**

Although resting in an agreeably comfortable armchair inside the tranquil library of the Last Homely House, the _Peredhel_ 's solemn complexion sported a pensive frown. Legs neatly side by side, head and upper body slightly tilted to the side, chin supported by his right hand, right index finger placidly placed upon the lips, Elrond exhibited a typical pose of his when lost in thoughts. Resting in his left hand was a now stalely flower-scented letter covered in the familiar entwined scrawls of the Woodland King's handwriting.

The Lord of _Imladris_ was usually quite fond of his memories and frequently embarked on trips down memory lane. Living a sedate and somewhat lonesome life he spent a fair amount of time reminiscing the past and at times tended to lose himself in his nostalgia. This time was no different.

* * *

Along the banks of the Great River dividing the northwestern plains of Rhovanion many _Eldar_ had gathered to welcome their allies from _Galadhrim_ and _Eryn Galen_ arriving by boat at the Last Alliance's vast encampment.  
Flitting over the large crowd of newcomers disembarking and being greeted by the Last Alliance's representatives Elrond's observant eyes spotted amongst them the fairest elf he had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat as his keen eyes roamed over the tall and shapely figure, the perfect specimen of an _Elda_. Blessed with an impressively long, silvery golden mane and captivating crystal blue eyes the depth of a lake, this _ellon_ was a sight to behold. The handsome stranger was armed with two neatly embellished elven swords, wearing simple yet elegant silken robes, crowned by a well-arranged adornment of myrtle blossoms. Head held high, every move as elegant as a dancer's, lean hips swaying ever so lightly with each step, bestowing upon him a slightly feminine yet inherently sensual touch, he floated rather than walked beside another well-built, but taller, more intimidating _Elda_ at the head of the procession.

"Who is that," the High King's herald whispered to his attendant, indicating the object of his desire with a discreet glance, finding it inexplicably hard to look away from the stranger and at his dialogue partner.

" _Hír vuin_ , you are looking at King Oropher, ruler of _Eryn Galen_ ", the manservant replied diligently, assuming that Elrond's curiosity regarded the fair elven monarch leading the procession. The _Peredhel_ quietly considered this response for a moment before realizing the misapprehension and asking his steward: "And the one beside him?"

"Prince Thranduil, son of King Oropher of _Eryn Galen_ ", his subordinate informed him. "Surely you have heard about the Woodland realm before, _hír vuin_. The kingdom of _Eryn Galen_ lies east of the Misty Mountains and is populated by _Silvan_ people, but their king is of _Sindarin_ descent," he added adjuvantly.

Elrond simply nodded, bashfully averting his eyes when he caught himself staring at the attractive elven prince yet again. Indeed, he had heard of Oropher's kingdom before, but everything he knew about the Woodland realm and its people came from hearsay. Although having visited _Galadhrim_ a few times Elrond had never been to _Eryn Galen_ , simply because he didn't have any reason to travel further to the east.

" _Thranduil_ ", Elrond thought to himself in silent admiration, not noticing that his gaze wandered back to the center of his attention and fascination. Spring's unmatched beauty was all he could think about as he locked eyes with the fair _Sinda_ prince and their gazes met for the first time, shimmering _mithril_ encountering vigorous azure.

* * *

It had been weeks. Weeks and days since he had first exchanged glances with him. Three weeks, four days and six hours to be exact. Not that he had counted. Sighing heavily, Elrond entered his tent to shed his armor, involuntarily dragging his feet just the slightest bit. It had been a long and tiring day of marching towards the plains of Dagorlad, to war, yet more than half of their arduous journey still lay ahead of them.

Four days, he thought, almost five since their last encounter. During every war council, regrettably the only occasions they had been catching sight of each other so far, an infatuated Elrond had secretly stolen glances at the _Sinda_ prince, reveling in his beauty, but constantly in danger of becoming noticeably distracted. At first Thranduil had been overtly skeptical of Elrond's support, undoubtedly having been indoctrinated by his father to distrust any and all _Calaquendi_ he met, especially the _Noldor_.  
However, Elrond's unwavering benevolence and manifoldly expressed admiration for Thranduil's daring tactics, despite the tantalizingly pompous manner and lack of politeness they had been expressed with, had eventually won the proud _Sinda_ prince over. From then on the _Peredhel_ had occasionally received a genuine smile or an affirmative comment and each time Elrond had inwardly rejoiced, savoring these brief moments of utter delight.

It was evening, the sun was already setting, its glowing crimson reluctantly getting swallowed by the dark firmament. Inside his large tent Elrond set his crested helmet down and carefully began undoing latches and untying laces, taking his time to peel off each piece of his suit of armor.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Startled by the melodious voice behind him the _Peredhel_ spun around to gape at just the one person on _Arda_ he had not expected but secretly wished to find him half-dressed in his tent. Of course Elrond would never admit that to himself, but the mere thought of it as well as actually being exposed to this precarious situation made his heart race and his cheeks flush.

"Ermh, I-", he stammered, completely flustered, trying to think of a witty response or at least something sensible to say. Only, he couldn't think of anything, his mind had gone completely blank. Thranduil's cheeky smirk and those intense blue eyes fixed upon him, sparkling amusedly, both served to worsen the _Peredhel_ 's distress.

"I take that as a yes," the _Sinda_ prince smoothly stated and before the perplexed _Noldo_ could object in any way a slender hand was confidently placed on his chest, just below his collarbone, and another on his hip. Long slim fingers were traveling south, snakily sneaking underneath the layer of solid _mithril_ to remove the already loose breastplate. Elrond gasped at the sudden touch, too paralyzed to act on his first instinct and immediately back away. Not because he resented being touched, but because was experiencing an all too familiar tingling in his lower abdomen.

"That can't be!", the shocked _Peredhel_ thought to himself. "Why, I have never felt this attracted to an _ellon_ before, I didn't even think it possible. _Valar_ , what is happening to me?"

Of course Elrond had had a few crushes before, on _ellith_ and _ellyn_ alike – as he had heard that wasn't uncommon – but his craving had never before felt this dazzling and mind-numbing. It wasn't that he lacked in experience, at least as far as it concerned _ellith_ , as his upbringing and modesty forbade same-sex relationships. However, Elrond was absolutely certain that this ardently burning feeling of need and longing had never been this intense all his life, and he was at a complete loss what to do about it.

Noticing the confused and slightly angsty look on the _Peredhel_ 's face the fair-haired elf withdrew his hand, pausing his advances. Deciding his new pet needed some time to catch his breath and calm himself the _Sinda_ prince contented himself with quietly studying the other's noble features as well as occasionally peering at his embarrassingly obvious arousal for the next few minutes.

"Pardon my intrusiveness", Elrond eventually heard the low melodic voice utter in a half-curious, half-apologetic tone. "From the moment I first saw you I felt intuitively drawn to you, and I might have gained the impression that you saw something in me too. So I thought we might act on that feeling, if it appears to be mutual. I sincerely apologize, should my bold assumption have been wrong."

Elrond just stared at him speechlessly, utterly confused by the _Sinda_ 's behavior, baffled by the other's blunt honesty and overwhelmed by his disarming candor. Never before had he found himself in such a predicament.  
As it was, Elrond viewed himself as quite the gentleman and took pride in the fact that he usually refused to act on impulse, particularly if dictated by primal urges. He preferred to rationally gauge situations, contemplating possible scenarios and consequences. Whenever he had indeed decided to give in to his yearning for another he had always gone about it by treating his love interest in the most decent and considerate way, as he had been taught proper manners by his foster-father Maglor.

Now Elrond found himself overwhelmed by an unprecedented situation, entirely different from any experience he had made so far. Brought up by _Noldor_ he had spent most of his life in Sirion, Lindon and Rivendell, thus only being accustomed to the _Noldor_ way of life. Thranduil however was a _Sinda_ living in _Eryn Galen_ , which for the _Noldor_ was so remote a place that even the quite well-traveled Elrond had never visited it in his long life. Therefore, Elrond unfortunately was as foreign to the culture and customs of the Woodland elves as they were ignorant of the _Noldor_ 's. How on _Arda_ should he know what to make of the _Sinda_ 's advances or how to approach him without making a fatal mistake himself?  
Hence, Elrond came to the solution any intellectual and inquisitive _Noldo_ would; conducting research. He decided to take the opportunity to look into the matter and learn as much as possible about the _Silvan_ ways, the ruler of _Eryn Galen_ and his successor.

When he finally found his words again Elrond bashfully suggested: "Why don't we become better acquainted before discussing where to go from here or considering any ...uhm... rash actions we might regret?"

Thranduil shrugged nonchalantly and slightly cocked his head, the casual movement causing his golden mane to swing and flutter in the most subtly elegant manner. "Sounds fine to me," he replied in quite a content and carefree tone, however, Elrond couldn't but overhear the suggestive undertone imminent in the prince's deep, captivating voice.

"May I invite you over to my tent then, for a glass of wine and conversation?" For a brief moment Elrond hesitated, but Thranduil's offer would aid him in his research and moreover did appeal to his taste. After all, some casual smalltalk over a delicious drink would do no harm and certainly prove more pleasant than continuing this awkward conversation.

Prince Thranduil led the way with bolt-upright posture and sweeping strides, a satisfied smile playing on his lips, lean hips and golden mane elegantly swaying with each step. Still feeling as if he was dreaming Elrond followed the stunningly beautiful creature in front of him, step by step leading him further away from his people's camps, away from the world he knew.

Politely inclining his head the _Sinda_ prince invited the king's herald into his luxurious tent, where he had his _Silvan_ manservant set up two comfortably cushioned chairs for them. He gracefully motioned his guest to sit down and with one wave of his hand ordered his servant to fetch a bottle of wine from his private reserves before seating himself.

"I presume you have never tasted Dorwinion before," the _Sinda_ prince expectantly remarked, his guest's silent nod confirming the truth of his statement.

" _Mae_ , you are in for a treat then, for 'tis a uniquely delicious type of mellow, sweet red wine. I believe you will find it more than satisfactory, even to your refined tastes."

The servant returned and poured them their drinks, then sat down in a corner and began playing the harp for some pleasant background music. Courteously, Elrond toasted his host and gingerly took a small sip, then another, more eager sip from the ornate silver goblet. By the _Valar_ , Thranduil was right, he was indeed sampling the best red wine he had ever come upon.

"It truly is excellent," he admitted, noting that he sounded a little surprised despite himself. The _Peredhel_ cautiously glanced at the _Sinda_ prince, worried about his inept remark, only to find the fair-haired _ellon_ amorously smiling at him and his heart skipped a beat.

For a while they simply sat there, allowing the wine's soothing dizziness and tranquil warmth to wash over them and savoring its delectable flavor and rich bouquet, occasionally shooting affectionate glances at each other. Languidly, the _Peredhel_ watched the harpist's hands gracefully sweeping over the glinting strings, admiring how they shimmered in the candlelight, still outmatched by Thranduil's golden strands of hair.

"Ah, this is wonderful." Elrond leaned back in his chair and contently shut his eyes, allowing himself to completely immerse himself in the music.

"M _ista Eryn Galen_ is a musical work quite popular in the Woodland Kingdom", the _Peredhel_ 's attractive host acknowledged his comment. His guest was genuinely relaxing for the first time since setting foot in the prince's tent, which prompted Thranduil to give an encouraging smile.

"The composition is, lacking a better word, beautiful to perfection. Its vivacious rising and falling rhythms remind me of whitewater cascades, whilst the harmonious, flowing concords seamlessly blend into each other like clear stream currents. The quaint melody feels passionate and vivacious, yet soothing and peaceful. It has been a long time since I have heard such a remarkably well-composed étude."  
To Thranduil's surprise, Elrond's words of praise had, instead of the expected flattery, turned out to be an educated comment exceeding many a _Silvan_ 's musical knowledge.

"Music has always been one of my hobbies, as in my youth I have been taught to play the harp", the _Peredhel_ sheepishly admitted in response to Thranduil's curious glance and raised eyebrow, not registering his outstanding knowledge of music to be its actual cause. "Do you play an instrument by any chance?"

"Hmh, I don't see myself as much of a musician," the fair-haired prince mused.  
"But I'm more than adept at playing the flute," he added in a sensual tone, winking suggestively at his guest. "Perhaps I shall demonstrate my talent at a later hour..."

"Why, I would be delighted if you did", Elrond expressed his interest, spectacularly failing to notice the not-so-subtle innuendo.

"No, it would be my pleasure," replied the prince with an impish grin, signaling the servant to pour them another cup of delicious _Dorwinion Red_.  
Seducing this pristine specimen of an elf became more tempting by the minute How he longed to see the prim and proper _Noldo_ moan and writhe in the throes of passion! Thranduil couldn't bear to wait, and he would see to it that his wish would come true very soon.

"What other activities do you like to engage in", he asked amicably, intending to bridge the time and distract his guest from the elusive vice coursing through his veins.

"Well, I love reading and studying, thus I spend many hours educating myself in the library", Elrond replied thoughtfully. The unsuspecting victim had taken the bait.

"How... sensible of you", the _Sinda_ prince remarked, prudently choosing to avoid commenting on how boring that sounded. "And what else do you enjoy doing in your free time?", he opted for a follow-up question, hoping his conversation partner would have something more interesting to say.

"You mean apart from reading? _Orchan..._ I enjoy talking long walks, exploring foreign regions and quaint landscapes", came the slightly hesitant answer.

"Ah, there's something we have in common," the fair-haired prince rejoiced, glad to have found some common ground, and the _Peredhel_ smiled back, delighted at the _Sinda_ 's compelling smile and somewhat relieved to have said something fairly adequate.

"And what about merrymaking? Do you ever attend festive events such as balls or banquets? Those can be quite amusing and, at times, stimulating...", Thranduil hinted in a boldly voluptuous tone, azure eyes glistening with mirth. Meanwhile, Elrond was having an increasingly hard time decoding the prince's ambiguous remarks, not because he lacked the wit to comprehend them, but because the vicious alcoholic beverage was gradually taking effect. He shook his head in reply, vision momentarily blurring as he did so.

"You have never before experienced the joys of merrymaking? _Nae_ , your life must have been quite a dull affair thus far", exclaimed the _Sinda_ , mildly surprised but also increasingly excited by this sweet revelation of innocence. Even more determined than before, he decided he would take the initiative and show his adorable new catch a good time.

"Would you like some more to drink?" his host asked in a seemingly innocent voice. "You must be quite... thirsty."  
The prince took another large sip of the heady wine himself, a droplet of red liquid perched on the edge of his mouth prompting him to seductively lick his lips. The improper gesture apparently didn't go unnoticed as the _Sinda_ was rewarded by Elrond's cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"I think I have had quite enough to drink, _hanton le_ ", Elrond politely declined the offer, still blushing from the other's flagrant irreverence. The dark-haired _ellon_ could feel his blood pressure heighten, as the alcohol raced through his body with hellish pace. Although the _Peredhel_ 's elven blood prevented him from getting intoxicated all too easily, he wasn't used to consuming such potent liquor.

" _Be iest lín_ , _mellon-nîn_ ", came the gallant reply.  
Relieved but still a little uneasy the _Noldo_ hastily drowned the remaining contents of his cup, so he might leave without seeming rude, and stood. But he hadn't taken into account Thranduil's cunning and expertise at such dirty games. Infamous in all of _Eryn Galen_ for his notorious drinking habit as well as for expertly holding his liquor the _Sinda_ prince had deliberately selected not just his favorite red wine, but also one of the strongest alcoholic beverages of _Endor_ for his devious plot. As planned the fruity sweetness of the vintage had insidiously deceived the _Peredhel_ with its tremendous amount of alcohol. Elrond swayed quite a bit on his feet, feeling light-headed. His head was swimming and he innerly lamented his misguided judgment. Planning to escape at the earliest opportunity the _Peredhel_ was focusing his attention on his host, a beginner's mistake.

Elrond gulped, blushing furiously, his already increased heart rate speeding up a notch. Thranduil was observing his distress with a lewd smirk while suggestively sweeping one finger over the goblet's encarvings, teasingly stroking one of the adorning silver knobs with his fingertip. Elrond winced, blushing even harder, and nervously fumbled with his robe in a weak attempt to hide his blooming erection. He felt intimidated by those brilliant azure eyes gazing at him with impeccable clarity, proof that his host, despite having consumed twice as much as him, was undoubtedly in a much better condition. Then, without warning, the _Sinda_ prince glanced down, avidly eyeing the _Peredhel_ 's blatantly obvious bulge with a seductive grin.

Elrond deemed this unmistakable reaction his cue to bow out.  
"Uh, I'm afraid I should really be going now. Thanks for the wonderful stay, I thoroughly enjoyed being your guest. Unfortunately, it's getting late and I must get up early tomorrow," a flustered Elrond hastily tried to find an excuse for taking his leave, but his wicked host would hear none of it.  
Confidently striding over to his timid visitor the tall blond _ellon_ cut his retreat, now conveniently blocking the tent's entrance.

" _Avosto,_ _mellinn_ ", he whispered enticingly, flirtatiously touching the _Noldo_ 's upper arm, hand briefly lingering there, before gliding down the other _ellon_ 's back conspicuously slowly, grazing the other's bottom as if by accident.  
The startled _Peredhel_ recoiled in a faint attempt to avoid the prince's inappropriate yet alluring touch, but unfortunately his reaction wasn't as well-coordinated as usual. Elrond was already feeling slightly dizzy and quite a bit unsteady on his feet due to his intoxication, so during his hurried backlash his knee bends suddenly hit something hard and he stumbled, falling backwards onto the prince's king-size bed.

" _Goheno nin_ ", he frantically apologized, without realizing that it was already too late to back down.  
All of a sudden the fair-haired _ellon_ 's tall, formidable frame was hovering over him and a hand shot out, slender fingers firmly enclosing the _Peredhel_ 's wrists in an iron grip. Elrond gasped in surprise, as his hands were forced over his head with startling strength. He tried to wriggle free at once, but was distracted by Thranduil swinging one leg over his stretched-out frame, proceeding to cradle him with his thighs. The other elf was now practically sitting on his lap, securely confining him, knees forebodingly pressing against his outer thighs. As a skilled fighter, the _Sinda_ prince knew exactly how to retain his grip and effectively hold his opponent in place by utilizing his weight. However, Elrond was far more concerned by his pounding heart and his cheeks violently blushing at the sudden closeness of their bodies.

" _Na milui ar l_ _eithio nin_ ," he requested placidly, still somehow managing to maintain his usual calm and serene voice, although his cheeks burned at having to utter such embarrassing words. His extraordinary composure seemed to impress as well as irritate his attacker, who replied with a slight frown: " _Amman theled le anîrog gwaich pen-heriel si, muin nîn?_ " Displaying a predatory grin the prince bent over the cornered _ellon_ , a curtain of soft golden hair lightly brushing against the other's forearms, a disconcerting yet breathtaking view.

Strictly speaking, both of them knew that Thranduil likely had the upper hand if it really came down to a physical confrontation. Not only by physically being in the more advantageous position as well as being taller and more muscular than his opponent, but also because this was his tent, his fighting ground. Here he could feel secure and exert his strength and dominance, whereas Elrond was clearly in inferior position and definitely not in any situation to make demands. If he didn't have at least some faith in Thranduil's benign intentions Elrond wouldn't have been able to safely assume that his aggressor would indeed refrain from molesting him against his will. After all, could he really trust a fleeting acquaintance? Elrond involuntarily held his breath.

Thranduil waited until the other's terrified gaze shifted to an anxious but cautiously curious one before he made his first move.  
Holding the other's wrists with only one hand, the prince's other hand was now free to roam over the _Peredhel_ 's well-defined body. He had it easier this time, as the restricting armor had been replaced with a light silken robe in lilac, its corded ribbons on the back nimbly being untied one-handedly. While working to undress his target and casually feeling him up, watchful blue eyes rested on the _Peredhel_ 's tense face, mindfully observing each and every flinch and frown, occasionally lingering on the inviting pair of lips. Finally the ribbons had been loosened far enough to allow the golden-haired _ellon_ to ease up the robe bit by bit, by skillfully rolling his hips and patiently tugging at the clothing. Elrond panted at the unexpected, profusely stimulating movement and squirmed underneath the _Sinda_ 's tall form, which unintentionally served to arouse him even more.

" _Sus, sedho rhae_ ", his ravisher murmured, eagerly inhaling the earthy odor of his soon-to-be lover mixed with the faint smell of Dorwinion, a predator picking up a target's scent. Seemingly casual, he brushed aside a strand of thick mahogany hair, an expert disguise for cupping the _Peredhel_ 's face. Pleased with himself he watched the other through half-lidded eyes, as he helplessly struggled against the tight grip on his hands and the _Sinda_ 's weight on his waist. Another deep look into confused and slightly glazed _mithril_ orbs and Thranduil slowly leaned in.  
Elrond quickly closed his eyes. His entire body tensed up in anticipation as the prince's luscious velvet lips met his in a passionate kiss, gently moving in untold rhythm. Thranduil relished in the fruity taste of wine mingled with a mildly tangy flavor and something else, something inexplicably sweet. He smiled appreciatively as the wriggling beneath him slowly declined, then eventually ceased, and he felt hot hardness press against his hip. Only reluctantly he released his prey from the lip-lock.

A slight cough from the far corner alerted the _Sinda_ prince to their unwanted spectator. "What are you gaping at? Go stand watch!", he snapped at his servant, who promptly obeyed, hurriedly exiting the tent.  
"Now, where were we?", Thranduil muttered, again focusing his attention on the luscious, dark-haired _ellon_ sprawled on his bedsheets. He heard him stammering something unintelligible, but all the blond _ellon_ could think of was how appetizing the other elf looked with his profusely colored cheeks, his mouth slightly agape and his magnificent _mithril_ eyes shining like starlight.

" _Iston._..", his deep melodic voice whispered reassuringly into a pointed ear, after allowing the other a brief moment of gasping for air.  
"I know you want this too, so don't bother trying to deny it," he continued in a low whisper, his voice raspy and hoarse from restrained lust. Unable to stop himself he bent down, dragging his tongue over the ear rim and tasting the tip. As a response he felt the bulge beneath him grow in size and halted his actions, amusedly grinning down at the half anxious, half pleading silver-gray eyes of his willing victim gazing up at him. Resistance had faltered, the defenseless prey surrendered to its predator.

Expectantly licking his lips Thranduil leaned in again, greedily claiming entrance to his lover's mouth. A long withheld moan escaped the _Peredhel_ 's lips as the _Sinda_ 's tongue entwined with his. Devilish fingers kept wandering over his torso, caressing his chest and stomach, stroking his hips and thighs, steadily traveling further down. Thranduil almost chuckled at the needy sighs he drew from his _melethron_ , who was growing more and more desperate over all the intimate touches, even quietly moaning when the _Sinda_ stroked a particularly sensitive spot near his groin.

Meanwhile, the smooth silken robe, which had been gradually pulled and shoved upwards, had reached its wearer's waist, and Thranduil knew exactly how to take advantage of that. Confident that, in his current state of arousal, Elrond would not waste any thought on escape the prince momentarily lifted his hips, shifting his weight and freeing the cloth with his free hand, all the while never interrupting the kiss. Now he only had to pull it up and over his lover's head whenever they would need to break the kiss for air.  
The plan was executed not a minute later. One last nip at soft, kiss-swollen lips and Thranduil straightened himself, finally releasing his tight grip on the _Noldo_ 's already numbing wrists. To his amazement the before-so-hesitant Elrond did not think to shy away for once, for he was far too aroused to be capable of any coherent thoughts. The _Sinda_ seized the fortunate moment to quickly slip out of his own robe, which was mindlessly tossed on the floor. Simultaneously commencing to grind his hips to compensate for the sudden loss of contact, he made his lover gasp.  
For the first time the _Peredhel_ 's eyes were freely roaming over the _Sinda_ 's bare chest, admiring the fair-skinned muscular torso displayed in full view, a sight to behold. For the first time Elrond experienced the exhilarating feeling of hardness pressing down on his. For the first time he was being utterly engulfed by feelings of want and desire.

Soon Thranduil's exploring hands were back, roaming over his _melethron_ 's well-defined chest and expertly rubbing and pinching his nipples, provoking blissful sighs and suppressed moans. Constantly shifting and gyrating his hips in dizzying loops and circles, the _Sinda_ kept grinding on the dark-haired _ellon_ beneath him, maintaining a slow, sensual rhythm. The sweet aching feeling in his loins grew almost unbearable, as hotness spread through the _Noldo_ 's entire body, pooling in his abdomen, his composure rapidly melting away under desire's sizzling flame.  
Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, Elrond threw caution to the wind, along with any and all reserve he had left and pressed up against the enticing warm body on top of him, both hands reaching out to cup the golden framed face, pulling his lover into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Not anticipating but still appreciating the invitation the fair-haired _ellon_ passionately returned the kiss, daring to let his fingers travel closer to the other's prominent bulge. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband he pulled down the other _ellon_ 's snug pants, freeing him from their constricting tightness.

The _Peredhel_ felt a little overcome by this sudden turn of events. Their heated making-out session had escalated a tad too quickly for his taste, leaving him exposed and increasingly hesitant about continuing. Another longing kiss and teasing stroke along the inner thigh made him ignore his gnawing insecurity, at least until a slick finger prodded at his entrance. Feeling his lover tense up the _Sinda_ paused his ministrations, furrowing his brows as he looked into troubled silver-gray eyes. He didn't have to wait too long for an explanation.  
" _Naegrathaîd?_ ", the handsome _ellon_ beneath him whispered abashedly, immediately averting his eyes, tremendously ashamed to admit his verdancy.

"A little at first, but it will be worth the pain, _gwestim_ ", the attractive _Sinda_ assured him with a protective smile. Relieved he wasn't asked any questions and quite thankful for not being mocked or pitied, Elrond visibly relaxed.

Reassured by his success the taller _ellon_ quickly got rid of his own pants and, picking up where he had left off, began massaging his lover's firm bottom, inch by inch approaching uncharted territory. Elrond tried to relax, but as soon as he felt his lover fingering his entrance he tensed up, making it increasingly more difficult to penetrate the tight gap.

" _Sedho a'carthal mae_ ", he heard his _melethron_ mutter encouragingly, still poking at the closing muscle with only faint pressure. It felt rather unpleasant but the comforting words as well as Thranduil's other hand caressing his groin and lower back aided in putting the _Peredhel_ more at ease. Once again licking his index finger to provide lubrication, Thranduil made sure to capture his lover's lips in a dominant, all-consuming kiss before slowly pushing all the way inside, immediately feeling the tight ring of muscle tense around his finger. As expected he heard a muffled groan in response, which made him shiver with anticipation.

With growing impatience and excitement the fair-haired _ellon_ continued to prepare his lover, gradually increasing the pressure and depth of his jabs, after a while adding a second finger. Despite the other hand's continuing fondling and the sloppily exchanged kisses Elrond was feeling more and more uncomfortable with being poked and stretched.  
Just as he was about to utter a complaint the blond _ellon_ inserted a third digit and violently forced his way in with one deep thrust, careful to still avoid hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves at the far wall. Elrond flinched and violently bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out in anguish, drawing blood. That particularly hard thrust had felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. His whole abdomen was on fire, burning and stinging with searing-hot pain, Thranduil's wicked fingers piercing him like spears with every move.

Judging from the scrunched up face of his _melethron_ Thranduil gathered that the _Peredhel_ was already nearing the threshold of his pain tolerance, so he decided to change tactics. As much as the prince delighted in exerting dominance, he also wished to please his partner. Fortunately Thranduil knew exactly how to overcome his current obstacle. Rubbing the palm of his free hand against his heated body a few times for warmth, the _Sinda_ prince eyed his lover's impressive length with a hungry gaze. Then he placed a slender hand on his object of desire, teasingly flicking the leaking tip. Pleased to hear the dark-haired _ellon_ exhale sharply he began to pump in sync with his shallow thrusts, reveling in the other's content sighs and low moans.  
Progressively growing more and more aroused himself the _Sinda_ prince didn't want to waste any more time. Taking his lover's hands into his and entwining their fingers he attentively asked: "Elrond, _e_ _stelio nin_?"

The one spoken to hesitated for a brief moment. His nervousness was clearly evident from his ragged breathing and the rapid beating of his heart, but then he had more or less gotten used to this peculiar sensation by now he assumed, so he nodded.  
His consent was greeted by a fierce kiss, quickly turning into a frenzy of dancing tongues and groping hands. As the other spread his legs further for better access, the elated _Peredhel_ felt his lover's prominent member rubbing against his thigh and they both moaned in unison, dying to finally be united. While one hand was stroking his lover's hard member and the other hand kneading his bottom, the well-versed _Sinda_ traced the collarbone and nape of his _melethron_ 's neck and the length of his ear with his exceptionally skilled tongue, affectionately kissing and sucking the earlobe and pointed tip, all to distract from what he was going to do next. He withdrew his fingers, briefly preparing himself by using his saliva as lubricant, then positioned himself at the puckered entrance. Elrond didn't even have time to hold his breath before Thranduil entered him with one fluid movement. The dark-haired _ellon_ almost yelped with shock, but thanks to his masterful self-control only made a hissing sound and gritted his teeth.

As Thranduil registered his lover was flinching and biting his lip the _Sinda_ prince knew he had to hold himself back. Tenderly stroking a burning cheek, as he knew the other's discomfort all too well, he waited for his lover to relax, then pushed in further, only stopping as the _Peredhel_ once again winced and groaned in protest. Then he paused, patiently waited until he felt him relax again and carefully slid in deeper, allowing his lover to gradually adjust to being filled.  
Once he was fully sheathed inside his lover Thranduil stilled in his movements, so the soreness would gradually wear off, leaving the other with just an uncomfortable aching. The _Sinda_ prince's eyelids fluttered, he wore an expression of strain on his beautiful face. The incredible tightness around his length was driving him nuts and he had to scrape together all his self-control to not immediately give in to his need and start moving.

" _Lúthel bânon le_ ," the _Peredhel_ 's raspy voice murmured in a hushed whisper, as Thranduil opened his sparkling blue eyes. He found Elrond smiling up at him, a look of admiration and incredible fondness in his eyes that deeply moved the _Sinda_ , stirred something inside of him, something more than plain lust and lechery. None of them was aware at the time that they would both hold this blossoming love precious for millennia to come.

Bending down Thranduil captured his lover's mouth in another keen and passionate kiss, caressing his neck and carding his hands through his lover's mahogany hair, his way of showing affection and frankly the only way of love he was familiar with. Soon he couldn't resist any longer and started to move back and forth inside his lover, making him buck his hips and softly moan into the kiss. Gradually his thrusts became bolder and deeper as his partner grew accustomed to being spread further and filled to the brim, until at last it happened. As their hips connected, Thranduil's erect member was brushing against his partner's prostate for the first time.  
Elrond's eyes shot open, he arched his back and all but cried out at the blissful sensation, but somehow managed not to by fervently groaning and biting his lip; he didn't want to sound too desperate. Needing an anchor he buried his fingers in silken strands of messy blond hair, breathlessly pulling and tugging whenever the delightful mixture of pain and pleasure became too much for him to bear.

Noticing his _melethron_ 's residual restraint Thranduil grinned mischievously, picking up the pace. His quickening thrusts repeatedly found his lover's most sensitive spot, while he simultaneously jerked him off, creating an immense friction to which Elrond responded with stifled moans. Elrond cursed inwardly, which he hadn't for a very long time, and tightly pressed his lips together, still denying himself the embarrassing relief of crying out loud. In his abundance of passion he didn't realize that his partner was doing everything in his power to make him scream, needed to hear him call out his name, preferably over and over again.  
Ironically this petty blunder ultimately pushed Thranduil over the edge and triggered in him the flip side of his fervent sex drive. Aggravated by Elrond's natural diffidence and frustrated by their still only moderate tempo Thranduil decided not to hold back anymore, his fiery temper and vicious obsession getting the better of him. He would force his lover into submission, break his resistance with rough sex; raw, feral and voracious.

With a predatory glare the _Sinda_ seized both of Elrond's wrists with his hands, forcibly pinning him down with a tight grip and relentlessly pounded into him with deep forceful thrusts, mercilessly hitting the other's sweet spot dead-on every fucking time. The _Peredhel_ soon was squirming and panting under this bittersweet torment, frantically thrashing around and moaning in distress, as thrilling elation merged more and more with agonizing pain. But Thranduil continued rigorously slamming into him, deliberately ignoring his lover's pain-laced groans and the fingernails digging into his back.  
Unaccustomed to such brutal treatment the struggling _ellon_ felt his eyes well up, as the physical pain became too much for him to bear. Without a clue what to else do he stifled his whimpers and sobs as much as he could, squeezing his eyes shut in surrender. Hot tears came trickling down his flushed cheeks as Elrond writhed and squirmed beneath the towering form pressing him down. Just as he figured he would soon pass out, he heard his tormentor whisper in the most sultry and husky voice, the puff of hot breath ghosting over his ear sending a shiver down his spine.  
" _Anîron_ _le cano eneth nîn_."

Elrond gasped, tear-filled eyes opening wide, as he finally realized his mistake. He almost forgot to breathe, caught off guard by the reveal as well as the stupendously strong sex appeal of the taller _ellon_ 's dirty talk. Thranduil could immediately feel the other's last defenses crumble and got ready for the final blow. He set a punishing rhythm, periodically changing the depth and angle of his thrusts, making it impossible for Elrond to predict his next move. On top of that the _Peredhel_ heard his ravisher breathing words into his ear in a low demanding growl.  
" _Tolo an nin._ "

And Elrond finally came undone, moaning Thranduil's name in ecstasy as the next hard thrust sent him over the edge, an intense orgasm crashing through his wrecking body. Completely spent, the _Peredhel_ collapsed onto the sheets, only semi-aware of Thranduil hollering his release. The exhilarating sensation of sensitive membrane tightening and contracting around his length in vigorous spasms had ensured that the _Sinda_ prince too reached his climax.

As soon as his high wore off Thranduil's guilty conscience surfaced, urging him to apologize for letting his notorious temper run wild. " _Goheno..._ ", he began, but was interrupted by the _Peredhel_ 's trembling, slightly hoarse voice.

" _Avo_ , _im gelir_ ", Elrond whispered, a sincere smile on his face. With a relieved sigh Thranduil returned the smile and pulled out, then carefully examined the abused orifice. It was red and puffy and a little blood came oozing out, which was never a good sign. Fortunately, Thranduil had at least been considerate enough to keep a flask of ointment around for aftercare and attentively set to work, cleaning them up and applying some lotion. Elrond felt much better afterwards and quite amazed at the other's solicitude.

Flopping onto his side Thranduil pulled his exhausted _melethron_ into a tight embrace, snuggling up to him and languidly carding his fingers through mahogany hair. The fair _ellon_ 's curled up body was protectively enveloping him, radiating heat, but Elrond didn't mind the cuddling at all. The couple simply lay there, comfortably huddled up and soon soundly asleep. Cozily resting in his lover's arms and inhaling his _melethron_ 's aromatic floral scent, resembling the fresh smell of spring blossoms, of windflowers, bluebells and wild irises, Elrond felt perfectly happy.

* * *

When recalling his past Elrond exhibited a wistful smile, even faintly blushing at the some of the images playing in his mind. However, the nostalgic smile lingering on his face was at once replaced by a petulant frown, as soon as the present dawned on him. Thranduil's letter had briskly evoked distant memories, but unfortunately Elrond wasn't fond of all of them. It still pained him to think of how ignorant he had been. Blinded by the other's beauty and radiance he had willingly lost his senses, gladly sacrificed his wisdom and caution and allowed himself to be engulfed and thoroughly consumed by the transient fire of passion and the treacherous joys of love.  
 _Nae_ , he had been such a fool!

Elrond let out a heartfelt sigh. He felt he should regard it as one of the gravest mistakes of his life, still somehow he had neither been able to fully regret his decision nor managed to come to terms with it. Today he knew that their love had never been meant to be. Much to his chagrin, his destiny seemed to be solitude. As a devout worshipper of the _Valar_ he had accepted his fate a long time ago, but the burden still weighed heavily on his heart.

* * *

 ** _author's note:_**

 _Dear readers, I sincerely apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. I hope I made it up to you by making the chapter twice as long as the regular chapters AND adding some juicy smut! =D_

 _As always, I encourage comments and constructive criticism, so knock yourself out. Also, if you perchance happen to know Sindarin and find any mistakes in my Elvish ramblings please tell me so I can correct them and improve my Elvish language skills. ;-)_

 ** _Sindarin translations:_**

 _ellon_ , _ellyn_ (pl.) = male elf

 _elleth_ , _ellith_ (pl.) = female elf

 _mae_ = good

 _mista eryn galen_ = wandering greenwood forest  
I'm afraid this song doesn't actually exist; I made it up because I couldn't find any original songs for the _Silvan_ people.

 _o_ _rchan_ = let's see (lit. I'm thinking)

 _hanton le_ = thank you

 _b_ _e iest lín_ = as you wish

 _Endor_ = Middle-earth (Quenya)

 _avosto_ = don't be afraid

 _mellinn_ = sweetheart

 _goheno nin_ = forgive me

 _na milui =_ be kind

 _a, ar_ = and

 _leithio nin_ = release me

 _amman theled le anîrog gwaich pen-heriel si, muin nîn_ = why would you wish to leave without it having begun, my dear

 _sus_ = shush

 _sedho rhae_ = just relax (lit. rest easy)

 _iston_ = I know

 _naegrathaîd_ = will it hurt much

 _gwestim_ = I promise

 _sedho a'carthal mae_ = relax, you can do this (lit. be calm and you will do fine)

 _estelio nin_ = trust me

 _lúthel bânon le_ = your vast beauty is captivating

 _anîron_ _le cano eneth nîn_ = I want you to scream my name

 _tolo an nin_ = come for me

 _avo_ = don't (be)

 _im gelir_ = I enjoyed it (lit. I'm happy)

 _ **Remarks on LOTR lore:**_

Rhovanion or Wilderlands is the name of a large region in northern Middle-earth.

 _Galadhrim_ is the _Sindarin_ name for _Lothlórien_ , the Golden Wood, an elven realm southwest of Greenwood the Great, where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn reside during Third Age.

The name Thranduil means 'vigorous spring' in Sindarin.

Dagorlad at that time was the name of both the dusty plains north and the marshes northwest of Mordor, the latter of which will be called the 'Dead Marshes' after the bloodshed that was the Battle of Dagorlad.  
With the help of available maps I roughly estimated the distances the Last Alliance's armies needed to travel after assembling somewhere east of Misty Mountains. Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to my estimations at least one and a half months would be needed to travel to the plains of Dagorlad by foot, and at least two months of travel to arrive at their final destination, the Black Gate.

The _Calaquendi_ , also called 'light elves' or 'high elves', are those _Eldar_ who once set foot in _Valinor_ , the Undying Lands.

In this chapter, Elrond refers to the fact that all individuals belonging to the elven race are born with androgynous features and almost exclusively identify as either bisexual or asexual.  
This doesn't imply that individual elves don't or can't tendentially prefer one gender over the other, but it's unusual for them to mainly be attracted to only one gender, be it opposite or same gender. Same-sex relationships are legal and (more or less) accepted by the _Eldar_ community, however, because of the necessity of reproduction most _Noldor_ and likewise many _Sindar_ condemn same-sex relationships to be nothing more than fleeting affairs. Thus, homosexual practices commonly occur at a younger age, as all _Eldar_ are more promiscuous during the first century of their lifetime, their teenage years so to speak.  
Of course, this whole definition of elven gender and sexual orientation was made up by me. Although I do adhere to LOTR canon to a large percentage I chose to implement a clear definition of elven sexuality in my fanfiction, which allows me to further justify some of the characters' actions and decisions.


	4. lasbelin uial - Autumn Twilight (ch4)

**OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN (Elronduil fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own "Lord of the Rings" or "The Hobbit", they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, neither do I own Peter Jackson's movies, which might be referenced as well. Sadly, I don't own anything apart from my insane imagination.

 **R** **elationships** **(ch.** **4** **)** **:** Elrond/Thranduil - Elronduil (implied), Elladan/Legolas (implied)

 **C** **haracters (ch.** **4)** **:** Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor

 **Summary (ch.4):** The darkness affecting Mirkwood worsens, along with Thranduil's mood. While Elrond and his men battle Orcish troops and Thranduil fights a losing battle against his inner demons young Legolas increasingly worries about his father's wellbeing and sanity. Slaying spiders and saving each others lives Legolas and the twins become brothers in arms and friends.

 **CHAPTER 4 – lasbelin uial (autumn twilight)**

" _M_ _a gwaem_ ", exclaimed the older of the twins excitedly, strapped on his sword belt and swung the heavy leather backpack over his shoulder.  
" _M_ _an nâ,_ Ell'?", he asked his younger brother, who had a troubled look on his face, despite being all set for the trip with his elven bow, his quiver filled with arrows and his long sword at his side.

" _Ú-iston_ ", replied Elladan hesitantly, "I guess I'm just kinda worried about the vile creatures we might encounter in those dark parts of the forest. I mean, we are not familiar with these woods and we don't even know what we are up against," he expressed his worries.

Before Elrohir could think of a fitting response a soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
" _Man nâ_?", asked Elrohir, promptly receiving the answer in a melodious elven voice: "Legolas, _ernil_ _'en e_ _ryn_ _g_ _alen_. My father sent me."

Elladan swiftly opened the door, his curious eyes meeting two crystal-clear blue orbs, adorned by flaxen strands of silky shimmering hair, in-midst a pretty elven face.  
"You can call me Legolas. As a Woodland ranger, I've been appointed to lead your company through the woods," explained the Woodland prince in a friendly tone.

Elrohir almost snickered as he caught his brother open-mouthedly staring at the good-looking stranger. When he nudged him, his brother quickly closed his mouth and turned a delicate shade of pink.  
"So King Thranduil sent you", Elrohir expressed his surprise, as his shy twin brother evidently still wasn't able to talk to the handsome elven prince.

"Indeed he has," replied Legolas with a slight frown, still conveniently blocking the doorway. "He might not seem the compassionate type, but my father does care about your mission and wellbeing."

Before he could get a hold of himself Elrohir snorted with contempt. "I rather had the impression that our progress at obliterating the forest's vile inhabitants is of sole importance to his majesty", he retorted, unable to conceal the resentment in his voice, while Elladan tried to hide his embarrassed face behind the door frame.

Legolas slightly lowered his head in response.  
"Your reaction is understandable, regarding the way my father treated you. However, I have been assigned this task for a reason, and I beseech you, let me be of help to you. I assure you I am very resourceful, as I am quite a capable archer and know each and every hidden path around the forest. The sinister darkness represents a great threat to my homelands and I am willing to do anything and everything to dispel this evil."

Elrohir was taken aback at the sudden heartfelt response and its baffling honesty, so he simply nodded in return.  
Finally Elladan managed to mutter: "Prince Legolas, I sincerely apologize for my brother's impoliteness. Of course we will accept your kind offer to accompany us on this mission."

"Well, I'm surprised that your father has no scruples allowing you to commit to this task," remarked Elrohir boldly, as they went out the door. "After all, it's quite a risky endeavor." Legolas merely shrugged, but Elladan noticed a sad shimmer in his sapphire eyes.

* * *

Early in the morning, on a clear but chilly autumn day, a sufficiently big troop of _Imladris_ soldiers led by the Lord of _Imladris_ himself headed out on horseback towards Misty Mountains. Lord Elrond had decided to forestall the Orcish plot to lay siege to _Imladris_ by launching a preemptive attack.  
His trusted warriors would travel northeast along the northern arm of the _Bruinen,_ whereas another _Imladris_ unit led by Balrog-slayer and heroic warrior Glorfindel would follow the _Bruinen_ 's southern arm eastwards, attacking from further south in a pincer movement. The ultimate target of their campaign would be the Great East road, a mountain path leading up to High Pass, where they suspected Orcs, for Thranduil's letter had clearly stated that Orc tribes currently occupied the caverns beneath Misty Mountains.

For several days the _Imladris_ troops crossed the grasslands east of Rivendell until they reached the foothills. Galloping towards the mountain slopes with rapid speed they were met soon enough by the pervasive and horrid howling of Wargs. The Lord of _Imladris_ involuntarily cringed upon hearing their bloodcurdling, high-pitched yelps, for they never failed to remind him of his dear wife Celebrían's fate, who had been abducted and tortured by Orcs. Although her sons had found her in time to rescue her and Elrond had tended to her wounds she had never managed to recover from her mental scars. Over 300 years had passed since Celebrían had sailed to the Undying Lands, but Elrond still blamed himself for not being able to save her from fading to her grief.

Down the steep mountain path a large division of Orcish Warg riders came running towards them, closing in on them on the verge of the grassland with frightening speed, but Elrond and his men didn't lessen their pace. Instead they directed their horses to the left and right, avoiding the frontal assault and simultaneously changing to a more advantageous battle position. With deadly precision the first wave of arrows was fired and several Orcs slumped down to the ground. The Orcs' battle cries grew frantic as they savagely swung their swords, maces and axes with brute force, aiming for elven heads and limbs, while their demonic mounts growled ferociously, snapping at the elven horses' throats and flanks.

Elrond swerved to the left with expert timing, effortlessly avoiding contact with an Orcish axe, steady hands swinging _Hadhafang._ With a precise cut he beheaded the Orc leader, but his mind wasn't as focused as his physique.  
In perilous moments like these Elrond always tended to worry about his sons rather than being concerned for his own safety. Elladan and Elrohir were adept at getting into trouble and their intense hatred of Orcs often resulted in rash actions. Being friends with the Dúnedain the twins would often join their human companions on campaigns against Orcs in fruitless attempts to avenge their mother. Elrond, as a pensive and reflected person, was well aware of having sent his sons on yet another risky mission and not once did he regret entrusting his heirs with this vital task. However, being a father he could not help but worry about them.

* * *

Meanwhile Legolas and the twins had been marching for several days, leading their troops further into the southeastern parts of the forest, but they still had quite the journey ahead of them. Their travel had been quite an uneventful one so far: They had kept to the _Silvan_ 's path at all times, met two patrols on their way, and once they had fought a pack of hungry wolves. Yesterday they had crossed the Enchanted River and left the elven path, venturing further south along the riverbanks and deeper into the woods.  
As of now they had not encountered any hostile creatures or huntable wildlife all day, as Legolas persisted that the white deer were not to be touched. As a result Elrohir began feeling a little bored, so when they rested for a while at a small clearing he decided to make a little smalltalk. After all, his brother was about to develop a serious crush on the _Sinda_ prince, so it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better.

"So, you're the Woodland prince," Elrohir started off the conversation by stating the obvious, nonetheless assuring him his twin's immediate attention.  
"What's it like, living in Greenwood the Great?", the impulsive twin tried his luck.

Legolas turned to look at him.  
"Well, it has always been quite peaceful and joyous, save for the last few centuries. The _Silvan_ people live in tree houses and little huts, tiny villages scattered all across _Eryn Galen_. They are a nature-loving and humble people, who lead simple lives and are content with what the forest allows them to take. Although I am a _Laiquendi_ , thus _Sindar_ by birth, I feel more like one of them, as I have been raised by the _Silvan_ and taught their ways. The Woodland people simply enjoy being close to nature. In fact, they have always been at peace with the forest and its inhabitants in the past."  
Here Legolas paused, looking thoughtful and a bit gloomy.

"What happened", Elladan asked quietly. "What brought about the change?"

Legolas slightly shook his head, answering truthfully: "I wish I knew. I can only say that a mysterious darkness began affecting my homelands when I was still a young elfling. At a time the _Silvan_ people refer to as the first period of darkness _Eryn Galen_ was threatened by the ominous darkness for the first time. We started noticing as more and more people went missing in the woods, never to return again and the soldiers sent out to look for them came back telling terrifying tales of spooky lights following them and trying to lure them off the path, of giant spider webs in the trees and the scraping and scurrying of many feet. Soon after, the first reports of man-sized carnivore spiders became cruel reality.  
From then on it only got worse: More civilians and even whole patrols vanished, and hordes of Orcs and Wargs settled at the Narrows of the Forest, south of which lies the long abandoned _Amon Lanc_ , or _Dol Guldur_ as we call it now. It was my father, who eventually decided to move to the northern parts of _Eryn Galen_ , across the Forest River, where he had the Elvenking's Halls built for protection. After the fall of _Ere_ _bor_ 13 the trades with men and dwarves declined and consequently the Old Forest Road was abandoned. The forest's increasing infestation with vile creatures and dark magic gradually forced us to retreat even further north, so that we are now restrained to the northernmost parts of Greenwood and the Elvenking's Halls."

Legolas hung his head low and Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances.  
"So you never found out the reason behind the spider invasion, the Orc attacks and the strange lights?", Elrohir inquired, watching Legolas pondering, but then pensively shaking his head. "But surely you must have discovered at least some clues or at the very least have some suspicion who or what's responsible for this strange darkness," Elrohir insisted, having noticed the prince's hesitation.

"You do not have to tell us anything, Legolas", Elladan kindly came around, not wanting his crush to feel pressured. But quite contrary to his intention his sensitive and kind-hearted remark was just what had been missing to pry an answer out of Legolas, who otherwise might not have responded.

"Well", he sighed, "I certainly do have my suspicions, but I can't quite figure out how all this falls into place.  
Most of us believe that an evil presence referred to as 'the Necromancer' set up residence at _Dol Guldur_ during the first period of darkness, although I reckon its true source probably originates even earlier than that. Somehow I feel that this sinister darkness not only spreads across _Eryn Galen_ but also reaches into the very hearts of our people, infecting them with fear and sorrow.  
Strangely enough the Necromancer, whose dark sorcery had gradually been tainting _Eryn Galen_ , seemed to have vanished a millennium later, for the White Council investigated _Amon Lanc_ but found no trace of him. After his mysterious disappearance the Necromancer's dismal influence slowly began to retreat and the giant spiders, Orcs and strange lights were encountered less often. Unfortunately this change was rather short-lived, bringing about merely a slight relief for our people. Only four centuries years later the darkness returned, once again emanating from _Dol Guldur_ , and I fear that it might not only affect _Eryn Galen_ and the _Silvan_ , but also..."

Here Legolas paused for a moment, unsure of how to go on, uncertain if it was wise to tell anyone, let alone the two _Imladris_ elves, of his fears and suspicions. Legolas looked into Elrohir's curious and Elladan's questioning eyes, but could not detect the slightest hint of disloyalty or distrust. That was why he decided to risk it and get the heavy burden off his chest.  
"The growing darkness also seems to affect my father", he muttered, carefully keeping an eye on the twins' reaction. "I know his reputation is that of a cold-hearted king, and I am well aware that he comes across as hostile to all his visitors and cruel to his foes, but he hasn't always been this way."

"In what ways did he change?", a curious Elrohir wanted to know.

"In the past he used to be quite vivacious and humorous, hosting most exquisite feasts and enjoying good wine and pleasant company. But then he started bottling up his feelings, became cold and distant. Some say my mother's death must have been the reason for my father's transformation and for a long time I believed it too. But now I'm not convinced anymore. I just have a feeling that there is something else behind all this. Growing up I noticed him gradually changing, but according to my nurses his bearing had altered even before I was born. When I think of my father I always picture him frowning or indifferent; I don't remember him laughing or even smiling anymore."

The sympathetic looks on the twins' faces felt honest to Legolas, so he continued: "My father has never spent much time with me, but at present I scarcely get to see him and most of the time he won't even talk to me, except for ordering me around. It's quite daunting, seeing how much he has changed."  
Legolas' somber voice was reduced to a whisper, as he fought back tears.

"Wait, so your _adar_ didn't spend time with you, not even as a child? He never played hide-and-seek or other games with you or read you bedtime stories when you grew up?"  
Both twins were outright shocked at this revelation, especially Elrohir, who was bold enough to ask: "But did he at least hug you or kiss you goodnight?"

"Not that I remember", Legolas replied with a sad look in his eyes.  
"The last time I remember him doing something nice was when he rewarded me with a brand-new elven bow on my 50th birthday for winning the grand archery tournament in my honor." With that he showed his delicately carved wooden bow to the twins.  
"It's made from yew and by the best bowyer of Greenwood", he stated proudly but the twins could not quite appreciate its beauty, as they were still in shock about what they had learnt.

"What kind of father doesn't even-", Elrohir started getting all worked up, but Elladan's reproachful glance and a muttered _daro_ quickly shut him up.  
"That's an impressive elven bow, and a fine work of craftsmanship too", Elladan complimented him, adding in a soothing tone: "I am certain that this was your father's way of appreciating your talent, his own unique way of showing you his love."

But his attempt to cheer up Legolas backfired pretty badly.  
"That was a long time ago. I am afraid that he will never be the same again. What if the changes my father has gone through are irreversible? That thought scares me", the _Sinda_ admitted in a slightly quivering voice. Both twins were surprised upon noticing Legolas' bright blue eyes shimmering with tears, although he quickly wiped them on his sleeve in a failed attempt to hide his feelings. There was a short awkward silence as the brothers looked at one another and then at their grieving friend.

"Do not despair, Legolas", Elladan's calm and quiet voice eventually broke the silence. "We will aid you in fighting the darkness that has befallen your homelands and your father's heart. I promise we will always be there for you whatever happens, _mellon-nîn_."  
The one spoken to slowly lifted his head to look into Elladan's pale gray eyes and was met by a reassuring smile.

" _Ná_ , we will not leave you alone! Together we will see this through and fight until all foes are vanquished and the darkness has to retreat", Elrohir joined in, fully approving of his brother's promise. For the second time in minutes Legolas was moved to tears, this time tears of joy. He felt overwhelmed by the twins' compassionate expression of friendship and loyalty.  
" _Guren lassui_ , this truly means much to me", he responded in a shaky voice, taking the brothers' stretched out hands. Two steady hands were reassuringly squeezing his, as the three companions pledged their oath by placing one hand on the heart.

Their heart-warming scene was rudely interrupted, as one of the _Imladris_ soldiers whispered in a hushed voice: " _Tan lasthal_?"  
All three of them hurled around at once, listening intently if they too could make out any strange sounds. Only a few moments later, faint rasping and scurrying of feet could be heard in the distance. They were in for an unpleasant surprise.

"Prepare yourselves", whispered Legolas, drawing his bow and signaling the others to ready their weapons. "Here they come", muttered Elrohir tensely, sword in hand, as the trippling noises steadily grew louder. Apparently Mirkwood's evil creatures had ventured north much further than they had expected.  
One of the younger _Imladris_ warriors involuntarily let out a small shriek and yanked up his weapon as a giant, man-sized spider rapidly descended along its thread right above his head, while five others came crawling forth between the overgrown tree branches to the left, right and front.

" _Hado philinn_ ", the twins shouted simultaneously and immediately the first series of arrows rained down on their attackers.  
"Nice shot", Elrohir exclaimed, as his brother's arrow hit one of the spiders directly in the throat. He spun around, driving his blade deep into the head of another spider, which had threatened to bite his neighbor.

" _H_ _an_ _n_ _on_ _le_ , Ro'", Elladan replied, drawing his blade, as the enemy drew loser, and cutting an attacking beast across the belly, leaving a nasty wound. The twins fought fiercely, dealing massive damage right and left, and the _Imladris_ soldiers did their best as well, but Legolas exceeded them all: Sprinting, leaping and twirling in rapid succession he evaded each and every attack with his swift fluid movements, while not a single one of his arrows missed its target.

All of them fought well, but still a seemingly endless number of spiders poured into the clearing, appearing out of the shadows between the trees, attacking relentlessly despite their losses. There were simply too many of them and the _Imladris_ soldiers weren't used to fighting arachnoid creatures. One by one they were wounded by their fangs, run over by their many legs, or bitten and rendered unconscious by their venom.

" _Drego_ ", the more cautious Elladan commanded, after six of their men had been struck down or paralyzed, and the others obeyed gladly. They took a few steps back, but Legolas, who was standing on one of the lower tree branches for better aim, suddenly yelled: " _Alae_ , adell!"  
With his excellent perception he had noticed muffled sounds of movement behind them. When he pointed behind them into the undergrowth the twins saw it too: At least half a dozen of spiders had secretly been creeping up behind them. They were trapped like cornered rats.

" _Rhaich_ ", cursed Elrohir as he stood back to back with his brother, facing impending death by the countless spiders surrounding them. They had gathered into a circle to protect each other as best as they could, but two of their men had already been slain by the enemy and many of the soldiers had been wounded and were hardly able to stay on their feet. More troubling than the casualties however was the awareness that their situation was only going to get worse.

"We need a plan," Elrohir commented matter-of-factly.

Just in that moment Legolas, still balancing on a tree branch high above their heads, spotted a particularly large spider launching a sneak attack at Elrohir, who was not paying attention, as he was too concentrated on pondering possible strategies, while fending off two spiders at once. The Woodland prince aimed an arrow at the beast, but missed by several inches, because the perch he was standing on suddenly gave way. He lost his footing and almost fell, but at the last second managed to jump onto a thicker branch further down the tree trunk.

"Elrohir!", he shouted, in a desperate attempt to warn his friend of the danger. The twin spun around and tried to dodge the attack, but wasn't quick enough to completely evade it. He cried out in pain, as one of the spider's pointy fangs went right through his leather armor, piercing his left shoulder. The next moment Elladan was at his brother's side and struck the beast with his blade so fiercely it instantly dropped dead.

" _H_ _an_ _n_ _on_ _le_ Legolas, that was close", Elrohir remarked, hurriedly scrambling to his feet.

"Don't mention it", the wood elf responded with a smile, elegantly landing beside them.

* * *

After a long and exhausting day filled with tedious reports, dull and annoying visitor receptions and the much resented paperwork as well as several other of his tiresome duties as a king Thranduil shut the door to his private quarters behind him with an exasperated sigh.  
The burn marks etched on his face, permanent reminder of the fateful dragon attack on _Eryn Galen_ in Second Age, had been tormenting him the whole day and he was honestly and most definitely sick of it. Strictly speaking that was nothing new, his scars had been permanently itching and prickling for many years now, but today they stung in a particularly nasty fashion. It was difficult comparing this indescribable torture to anything, but one could say it felt much like repeatedly being stabbed with countless sharp needles for hours on end. The whole day Thranduil had had to forcefully restrain himself from violently scratching his face in another futile attempt to get rid of this painful sensation constantly agonizing him. So far he had managed to contain himself, but he knew it wouldn't take much more to finally send him over the edge.

Trudging over to the lavatory he passed by the large silver-framed mirror on the wall, delicately placed right next to his closet. Thranduil secretly despised having to walk past the full-length mirror every time he entered his bedroom, but there was no way around it. Needless to say he could not tell his servants to remove all mirrors in his private quarters without arousing suspicions. No one ever had to know that the face he showed to the public every day was a lie, a delusion produced by a cloaking charm, disguising his true face from the world. Vanity had always been one of his vices, and had vengefully got back at him. He had come to resent mirrors and loathe his reflection, a mask of flawless beauty to all but himself. The dreadful image of his scarred, disfigured face was taunting him every time he was forced to peer into a mirror, haunting him even in his sleep.

Arriving at the washbasin he discarded his many circlets and dipped his long slender fingers into the shallow repository filled with fresh clear water. Forming a cup with his hands he began applying the cold liquid to his face, in an attempt to cool his hot, tauting skin and at least temporarily lessen the burn. Splashing water onto his face usually helped ease the excruciating pain a little, but today it did nothing to soothe the burning sensation. Feeling the flames of wrath rise in him, scorching and agitating him, he panic-strickenly tried to control his violent shaking and steady his aggravated breathing, but to no avail. He desperately needed relief from this never-ending torment, for he was plunging into darkness, rapidly tumbling down without any hope of return.

In a sudden fit of rage Thranduil smashed his fist into the mirror, causing the cold and pitiless glass to burst into a million pieces. Without fail the shattering sound triggered the hasty trippling of servant feet, quickly approaching the king's chambers. The knuckles of his right hand were bleeding but Thranduil didn't notice. He didn't feel anything, except for the unrelentingly painful throbbing of his burn marks.  
A myriad shards of crystal glass lay scattered everywhere, mirroring his reflection thousandfold, conjuring countless horridly distorted faces staring back at him with hatred and contempt. With a savage cry he grabbed a nearby porcelain vase from its pedestal and forcefully flung it across the floor. Breaking to pieces, it landed right in front of an entering servant girl's feet who stared at him with frightened wide eyes, not daring to move an inch.

" _Noro. Si._ "  
The baleful and sinister tone of the king's voice and the vile glistening in his darkened blue eyes made the girl run from him in terror. Thranduil ferociously slammed the door shut behind her, not bothering to avoid the scattered fragments of broken glass or porcelain. With a frantic scream he threw himself at the ground in agony, furiously clawing at his face, sharp nails digging deep into burned flesh.

* * *

Legolas abruptly turned his head, craning his neck and looking around him in bewilderment. He could have sworn he had heard someone screaming in the distance in an awfully familiar voice. Had it just been his imagination or had that really been his father's voice echoing through the woods?

Distracted by the strange cry Legolas was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the spider lurking behind him, ready to attack.

"Legolas!"  
Elladan, who had realized the threat, screamed a warning, but as the other did not respond he leapt forth, swinging his blade. The _Sinda_ prince reacted way too late, but Elladan was there in time to rescue him, slashing fervently at the monstrous spider. Yet in order to save his friend he had to turn his back on the two spiders he had battled before, which left him defenseless against their assaults.

" _Ú_ , Elladan!"  
Elrohir, fighting off three spiders all by himself, screamed in anguish as he had to watch his twin get slashed across the chest by a pair of venomous fangs. Rigorously he fought his way through countless many-legged foes, over to where Legolas, who had finally snapped out of his trance, battled the two spiders towering over Elladan's lifeless body.  
Together they slew both beasts in no time and Elrohir took the chance to crouch down and quickly examine his brother. He was relieved to see him still breathing, but Elladan had been gravely injured, was bleeding from a deep gash on his chest, which demanded urgent medical attention. Soon the poison would start kicking in too, paralyzing his limbs and rendering him unconscious. In any case, he wasn't able to defend himself anymore and would certainly not be able to survive another attack.

"You'll be alright, Ell', _gwestim_ ", Elrohir whispered reassuringly, although he was frightened out of his wits at seeing his brother in such a weakened state. "We'll take care of you in a minute, we just have to finish off a few spiders first," he joked half-heartedly, receiving a weak smile in return.

"I think I've got an idea", whispered Elladan hoarsely, "but it might be the death of all of us."

"These monsters are going to kill us anyway, so we don't have much of a choice", his twin replied in dire honesty, bearing a grim but determined look on his face.

"The only weakness of darkness is fire, try fighting them with fire", Elladan mumbled weakly, before fainting due to the poison. Elrohir nodded convinced but Legolas was skeptical.  
"If we use flaming arrows it could set the trees on fire, even burn down the whole forest", he pointed out, genuinely concerned.

"Well, then we mustn't let it get out of control", Elrohir replied decisively, ending the discussion.  
They drew their circle even closer, so that most of the fighters formed the outer circle, and only six men, three of the best archers as well as Legolas and the twins, were left in the inner circle. Two soldiers of the outer circle, who weren't busy with defending the group lit torches and held them up for the archers to shoot through.

"We only have this one chance", announced Elrohir solemnly as they readied their bows. "So don't you miss! On the count of three... _H_ _erio_!"

* * *

" _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ , a letter for you", chief counselor Erestor informed his superior, who was sitting at his writing desk, head resting on the palm of his hand, intently scanning the first sheets of a large stack of paper. Only yesterday his Lordship had returned from a successful campaign against the Misty Mountain Orcs and Erestor couldn't help but be impressed upon noticing early this morning that his master was already up and working hard.

Hearing his advisor's voice the Lord of Imladris looked up, the pensive frown on his face being replaced by a hopeful shimmer in his eyes. It took only one brief glance at the neat handwritten address for Elrond to recognize the sender. His face lit up as he gladly accepted the long awaited correspondence.  
" _Ni lassui_ , Erestor."

" _Muin_ _hîr_ Elrond, always so concerned for his children", the counselor thought, fondly smiling to himself, as he nodded and quietly left the study.

 _Dear adar,_  
 _gen suilam oeryn galen!  
Regrettably we haven't encountered any Orcs so far, however, our first run-in with the creatures of Mirkwood was quite hefty. Despite being accompanied by a Woodland ranger, who turned out to be the Woodland Prince himself, and proceeding with utmost caution we were caught red-handed by the ambush. Surrounded and manifoldly outnumbered by man-sized carnivore spiders we suffered quite some casualties, two deaths and many injured by spider poison and fangs. After finding out that their weakness is fire we were able to repel our arachnoid attackers. Fortunately, the Silvan, aware of the venom and its threat, have procured an antidote with the result that all injured could be healed. Prince Legolas was truly amazing during the fight, his impressive archery skills and quick reactions saved our necks. Elladan might have a Our teamwork was great, we'll certainly become good friends in the future._  
 _King Thranduil seems to be satisfied with our work so far, as he has given his consent to prolonging our stay. All in all, we have been running into some trouble, but managed to escape unscathed, so don't worry too much about us, ma?  
A'suilam a'mibna'mîn nethig!  
Melim,  
Elladan & Elrohir_

* * *

 ** _author's note:_**

 _Thanks a lot for reading, as always I appreciate all comments and constructive criticism!  
The next chapter will have more Elrond and Thranduil in it, so you have that to look forward to! =)_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Sindarin translations:_**

 _m_ _a, mae_ = good, alright

 _gwaem_ = let's head out (lit. we go)

 _man nâ_ = what's the matter / who is there (lit. who / what is it)

 _ú_ _-iston_ = I don't know

 _ernil_ _-en eryn galen_ = prince of Greenwood

 _daro_ = stop

 _ú_ = no

 _guren lassui_ = thank you from my heart

 _tan lasthal_ = did you hear that

hado philinn = release arrows

 _han_ _non le_ = thanks (coll.)

 _drego_ = flee, withdraw

 _alae_ = behold, watch out

 _adell_ = behind you

 _rhaich_ = curses, damn it

 _noro_ = run, leave

 _si_ = now

 _g_ _westim_ = I promise

 _herio_ = charge, begin

 _ni lassui_ = thank you (lit. I am glad)

 _muin hîr_ Elrond = dear Lord Elrond

 _gen suilam o_ _Eryn Galen =_ greetings from Greenwood the Great

 _ma_ = alright, good

 _suilam_ _a_ _'mib_ _na_ _'_ _mîn_ _nethig_ = greetings and kisses to our little sister

 _melim_ = love (lit. we love you)

 ** _Remarks about LOTR lore:_**

The _Bruinen_ or Loudwater is the name for a river originating in the Misty Mountains and crossing eastern Eriador, its southern arm flowing through the valley of Rivendell.

 _Hadhafang_ is the name of Elrond's elven sword, a weapon invented for Peter Jackson's movies.

The Dúnedain or "west-men" are descendants of Númenor and founded the realms of Arnor and Gondor. After the Fall of Arnor the northern Dúnedain retreated to areas south of Rivendell and became known as the Rangers of the North.

The _Laiquendi_ , the 'green elves' or 'hidden people', are _Sindar_ people living in _Eryn Galen_ and _Lothlórien_.

All elves come of age at 50 years, before that they are commonly referred to as children or 'elflings'.  
In the chapter Legolas implies that he had still been a child, when the darkness emanating from _Dol Guldur_ began to affect the Woodland realm, beginning in 1050 TA (Third Age). As Legolas' birth date is unmentioned in the books, I settled for 1015 TA, making him some hundred years younger than Peter Jackson's movies.

Wargs are a breed of evil demonic wolves allied with the Orcs.

The Elvenking's Halls, underground halls at the northeastern edge of the forest, served as the King's palace and fortress.

 _Erebor_ or Lonely Mountain was home to a Dwarfen kingdom, which was destroyed by Smaug in 2770 TA.

Legolas' guess about the ancient source of evil is correct, as the evil force behind Mirkwood's demise, Sauron, currently resides in Mordor and is of course much older than his 'Necromancer' alias. In 2063 TA, the Necromancer (a.k.a. a still rather weak Sauron) fled to the east because Gandalf investigated Dol Guldur, thus ending the first period of darkness.


	5. esgail tinnu - Veils of dusk (ch5)

**OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN (Elronduil fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own "Lord of the Rings" or "The Hobbit", they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, neither do I own Peter Jackson's movies, which might be referenced as well. Sadly, I don't own anything apart from my insane imagination.

 **R** **elationships** **(ch.** **5** **)** **:** Elrond/Thranduil - Elronduil (past)

 **C** **haracters (ch.** **5** **)** **:** Elrond, Thranduil, Arwen, Necromancer

 **Summary (ch.5):** Several years later the Imladris supporting troops are vanquished, Legolas and the twins supposedly captured by Orcs. When King Thranduil is informed his fury knows no bounds and he chases after the attackers. Meanwhile Elrond increasingly worries about his children and, realizing the correlation of incidents, eventually decides to take action.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 – _esgail tinnu_ (veils of dusk)**

2897 TA (Third Age of Arda).

More than two decades had passed ever since Elrond received that fateful letter from _Eryn Galen_ , almost 25 years since the twins left the safety of their home and had to fight Mirkwood's creatures for the first time. Years of fierce battle against the darkness, of numerous campaigns against Orcs and spiders with moderate success lay behind them, yet the cursed darkness looming over _Taur-nu-Fuin_ had not been lifted. Neither had the vile creatures of Mirkwood retreated despite repeatedly being besieged and slaughtered in great numbers, nor had the Woodland King's dire mood been alleviated.

King Thranduil listlessly slouched on his wooden throne, brooding, his mind shrouded in sinister thoughts. A brief glance to the right told him that one of his guards had entered the throne hall and was reluctantly stepping closer to where the king resided.

"Why do you disturb me", he growled at the nervous-looking soldier, who was carrying a blood-stained bundle of cloth under his arm. The Woodland King felt a sudden tension at the sight, foreboding as well as unwelcome. He intuitively suppressed the hunch, although he sensed that this very moment was but the calm before the storm.

" _Er_ _ain vuin_ , I am to inform you of an incident of high priority", answered his subordinate in a slightly trembling voice, bowing deeply before his king.

"And what dire news do you have to report," the king inquired wearily, as the soldier knelt before his throne.

"A week ago one of our border patrols has encountered remnants of a recent battle in the southern parts of the woods far beyond Old Forest Road, a few miles away from the southwestern border of your kingdom," the messenger reported.  
"Half a dozen of slain Orcs lay scattered between the trees, along with..." Here he paused, unsure of how to continue without angering his king. "...two dozen _Imladris_ soldiers of the supporting troops, with all of their heads missing", he finished, the look on his face revealing his fear of an impetuous response. Quite in contrast to all his expectations the king's stony features remained unmoved, as he waited for the messenger to continue.

"Our men deemed it too dangerous to scout further south, but had a good look around before they left. Yet they only found this one here," the soldier continued with slightly more confidence in his voice. He carefully opened the blood-stained bag he had carried with him, showing the contents to his superior.

"Charming," came the inevitable sarcastic snide remark at the sight of the severed head.  
"What am I supposed to do with it?", the king replied with an utter lack of emotion in his voice.

"Uh..." stuttered the guard, looking completely confused. Clearly he had not expected this question in return.

Thranduil let out an audible sigh. "It seems I have to do everything myself."  
He threw the nervously waiting messenger a derogatory glare. "Well, obviously something is still missing here, isn't it?" he hinted in a dangerously calm voice, before suddenly snapping at the flinching elf:  
"Are you not listening or are you really that dumb? Go find the other heads and establish who has done this, so I may repay them as they deserve!"

The guard bowed, but still made no attempt to leave the room, although he looked like he would do nothing rather than run away. Eventually he found the courage to continue his report in a shaking voice: " _Er_ _ain vuin_ , our soldiers have also found this on the battlefield."

With trembling hands he held up an exquisite looking elven dagger. Thranduil merely glanced at it at first, but then blinked and looked at the dagger a second time, recognizing the weapon. It belonged to his son Legolas.  
In one fluid movement he leapt up from his throne, cold fury blazing in his eyes, causing the poor messenger to wince and shrink away from him in fear.

"You half-witted coward, you dare show me this last instead of right away? Perhaps I should separate your wretched head from your body, _pe-channas!_ ", he spat furiously and the soldier cowered in fear, literally fleeing the scene after a considerably gracious wave of the king's hand.

"How dare that scum lay hand on my kin? _Rhaich_ _es_! Those filthy bastards are going to pay for what they have done!", Thranduil growled ferociously, taking no notice of the look of terror on his servants' faces. Storming out of the room he snarled at the next best guard:  
"Ready my weapons and armor, I'm going to war!"

* * *

Late at night Elrond startled awake upon hearing an all-too-familiar cry, followed by quiet sobs. Wide awake he rose at once from his luxurious bed and left his chamber, shrugging on his casual lilac robe at the door. Careful not to make any noise so as not to wake the other household members he scurried through the corridors, entering a room not far from his own private quarters.

"Did you have a bad dream again, _henig_?", Elrond asked quietly, as he sat down on the edge of his youngest child's bed, gently stroking Arwen's hair to calm her.  
In the course of the past few weeks the Lord of _Imladris_ had become increasingly concerned for his daughter's wellbeing. Arwen had not been getting enough sleep lately, for she had been constantly plagued by nightmares. Those frightening dreams, which she claimed to be visions, would repeatedly disturb her sleep and often resulted in her wandering around restlessly at night as well as resorting to a state of bleary-eyed exhaustion during the day.

Arwen simply nodded, leaning her head against her father's shoulder, and buried her face in his silken robe. For a while he silently held her in his embrace, gently rocking her back and forth, like he had done when she had only been a little elfling. When Arwen had calmed down somewhat she lifted her head, her tear-filled blue eyes meeting her father's solemn _mithril_ ones.

"Please listen to me, _adar_ , I know they are in peril. _A_ _n gell nîn,_ you must seek them out and rescue them, they are my brothers!", Arwen pleaded, crying tears of fright and sorrow.

" _Melin i_ _ellig_ , I know you are anxious about your brothers' wellbeing, but your empathy and imagination are playing tricks on you. You have to realize that it was merely a dream, a nightmare, nothing more. I know these images may seem terrifyingly real, but most of the time they are created by your own intrinsic worries and fears, not by your gift of foresight."

"But _ada_ , El' and Ro' really and truly are in great danger, I'm sure of it, I really can sense it! Please,you have to believe me!", Arwen sobbed, that endearing wide-eyed gaze of hers focused on her father. Looking into those glistening pale-blue orbs Elrond could clearly tell that his response was of great importance to his daughter, but also that she wouldn't let go of the matter until he came around.

" _Ma_ , alright", he conceded, being instantly rewarded by a tearful yet darling smile on the fair maiden's face.

"Promise you'll bring them back home?", Arwen insisted, sporting a particularly innocent look and his heart melted at the sight. Elrond sighed heavily. He shouldn't always let his daughter have her way, he knew he was spoiling her, but one look into her bright azure eyes and he was putty in her hands.

"I'll see what I can do", he added thoughtfully and inwardly marveled at the sight of her misty blue eyes lighting up at his words.

" _Ni lassui_ , _adar_ ", Arwen whispered gratefully, feeling more at ease straightaway, and began wiping away the tears with her handkerchief. Once again Elrond sighed and quietly left the room, bidding his daughter goodnight.  
" _Losto vae ar ollo vae,_ _iellig_."

* * *

In less than one week a considerably large Mirkwood division led by the Woodland King himself had reached the scene of the crime. Thranduil hadn't wasted any time, relentlessly spurring on his elk, not bothering to stop for meals and only allowing himself and his progressively exhausted soldiers three to four hours of sleep each night. By the time they arrived at the scene of carnage the last faint rays of sunlight, dimmed by thick tree crowns, close-knit cobwebs and persistent fog, dipped the narrow clearing in an eerie twilight befitting Thranduil's dismal mood.

The _Silvan_ scouts hadn't been exaggerating when accounting this despicable bloodshed. Beneath the tall overgrown trees lay a heap of beheaded, decomposing corpses, weapons missing, but still wearing bits and pieces of _Imladris_ armor. Scattered among them were the bloody remains of six Orcish warriors, also missing their weapons and armor, but their heads still intact. The sickeningly sweet scent of death hung heavily in the air, reeking of decay, making breathing a right menace.  
With an utterly blank expression Thranduil instructed his subordinates to look for the missing heads and stalked closer in his pristine _mithril_ armor to inspect the pile of bodies. As impassive and unphased as he acted on the outside, a raging storm was brewing inside of him, threatening to cloud his mind against his better judgment.

Spotting something gleaming in-midst the mess of ravaged corpses the king ordered one of his soldiers to pick up the suspicious object. Without a word the _Sinda_ king stared at the beautiful elven bow his subordinate retrieved, yew with wooden carvings, brutally snapped in half by a blade.  
The storm clouds looming over his head had just darkened to pitch-black. Perceiving his sullen expression his people anxiously waited for lightning to strike.

* * *

It was dark. Not a natural, soothing nighttime dark, but an unsettling pitch-black darkness enveloped him. Elrond was surrounded by this darkness and feeling increasingly uneasy, sensing that he was not alone, that he was being watched.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind Elrond found himself being approached by a mysterious hooded figure emerging from the darkness, its anthropomorphic features blurred and concealed by the shadows. The disembodied shape, clad in what resembled a ragged flowing cloak made of fog, black as night and seemingly moving on its own, emitting an uncanny presence. Elrond's throat felt constricted, like the creature's sinister aura alone was suffocating him. But when intending to retreat he found himself paralyzed, unable to move or speak. Still the dreadful wraith-like being was hovering ever closer, its face never visible under the hood, perhaps not even there. Sluggish, as if in slow-motion, a claw-like skeletal hand appeared from under the cloak, pointing at him, beckoning him with a meager, bony finger.  
Elrond felt drawn to but at the same time repulsed by the cloaked figure, he feared that the stranger's persuasive, almost hypnotic powers increasingly robbed him of his own free will. All of a sudden Elrond's ring of power tightened around his finger, forcing him to fight the urge to remove _Vilya_. The skeletal hand in front of him reached out very slowly, and Elrond writhed as _Vilya_ began to pulse and contract painfully around his numbing finger. Elrond's incapacitated conscious screamed in protest as his dream self reluctantly took off and handed over _Vilya._

A shivering Elrond awoke from his vision with a start, frantically glancing down at his hand, still feeling the throbbing pain around the imprint of his ring. _Vilya_ was still there, hugging his middle finger with uncomfortable tightness.

* * *

Thranduil's thoroughly dreaded outburst didn't disappoint. Stalking ever closer, a predator on the prowl, he encircled the frightened soldier, who had been unfortunate enough to follow his order, his malevolent stare paralyzing the _Silvan_ with fear, like a spider immobilizes its prey.

" _Roedýl,_ _w_ hy wasn't this found any sooner?", the king thundered, his vicious glare scanning his terrified subordinates before closing in on the unfortunate soldier holding his heir's bow in his trembling hands. A sudden movement and the _Sinda_ 's slender fingers abruptly closed around the poor _Silvan_ 's throat without sparing him any time to reply.

"Please, _erain vuin, daro,_ _an inn a'fae nîn_ ", his inferior choked, the breath catching in his throat as he desperately struggled against the king's restraining grasp. Thranduil knew he could kill his subsidiary in an instant, if he only wanted to, and the thought made him shiver with excitement. Despite his rage Thranduil grew involuntarily aroused by the patent display of fear in the trembling _Silvan_ 's eyes and the pressure his tight grip exerted, but there was nothing new in that. If everything else failed to please him, he could still count on getting a kick out of punishing his subordinates.

"That will teach you", he hissed while glaring intensely at the helpless _ellon_ , two darkened blue orbs malevolently gleaming in the dusky twilight.

"Thranduil, _avo!_ ", a confident elven voice, sounding awfully familiar, disrupted the tense silence.

The Mirkwood soldiers, degraded to helpless observers of the scene, glanced around in surprise, only the trapped _Silvan_ 's bulging eyes remained fixed on the king's sinister expression. Step by step a mysterious figure was approaching the clearing at slow pace, still conveniently concealed by the trees' shadows.

"Who dares to interfere in my affairs? _T_ _olo_ _-_ _ed egor nach_ _penorn_ _!_ ", an enraged Thranduil roared at the intruder at the verge of the clearing.  
The stranger obliged, drawing aside the dense curtain of twigs and leaves, revealing a silhouette Thranduil knew too well to not recognize the one person he had desperately hoped to never have to see or think of again.

Stepping out onto the clearing came no other than Elrond, Lord of _Imladris_.  
The dwindling amber of the setting sun tinted the surrounding mist, illuminating the elven Lord's slender figure with an almost surreal halo of light. In utter surprise Thranduil unintentionally released his victim from his choke-hold. Not only had he not expected to meet the Lord of _Imladris_ ever again, he had been entirely certain of the fact that Elrond knew nothing about the recent disappearance of his sons or the obliteration of the _Imladris_ supporting troops, let alone where to find the source of bloodshed. The King's people reacted equally surprised, especially by the fact that Lord Elrond had apparently come alone, without any guards accompanying him.

Nevertheless Thranduil quickly regained his composure, reverting to his usual arrogant self. Paying tribute to his infamous reputation the Woodland King purposely chose to greet his acquaintance with a remarkably haughty comment and one of his trademark sneers.

"Why, Lord Elrond, I did not expect to meet you here of all places. Is your unexpected arrival supposed to be a courtesy call? If so, it would certainly have been more polite to announce your visit beforehand, _la_ _orch_ _în_?"

As a response Elrond wordlessly held up his right hand in such a fashion that _Vilya_ , his usually concealed ring of power, became clearly visible, the flawless sapphire glistening auspiciously in the sunlight. "This is why I have come."

Thranduil threw him a questioning gaze and Elrond continued, having successfully grasped the king's attention.  
"A while ago I received an unsettling message in form of a lucid dream, a dark and vivid vision of the future, which without a doubt will come true."

The _Sinda_ king casually shrugged.  
"I couldn't care less about your gift of foresight, but please continue", he interrupted Elrond's speech with his crude remark.

"You might deem it irrelevant to your cause, Thranduil, but I assure you I wouldn't have journeyed to the borders of your realm if it was", Elrond patiently carried on without even a trace of irritation.  
"In my vision I saw a sinister shadow beckoning me to hand over _Vilya_ , and to my surprise I had to witness myself giving up the ring. The vision didn't reoccur, but around the same time my daughter began suffering from nightmares involving my sons to be in mortal peril."

Thranduil's disdainful snort at this point was deliberately ignored by Elrond.  
"I had always suspected," the _Peredhel_ calmly continued, "that she might have inherited my gift of foresight, thus I became increasingly apprehensive. My worries were affirmed not a week later by _Mithrandir_ turning up at my porch and recounting a dreadful vision confirming my own."

"Ah, Gandalf the Grey", Thranduil purposefully cut him off a second time.  
"That wizard certainly excels in being the bearer of bad news. However, do not forget, Elrond, that in all their might and wisdom the _Istari_ are not immune to fault. Those three tend to disagree quite a lot and they certainly aren't always correct in their assumptions. I for my part have learnt not to rely on any wizard's word, as the _Istari_ are not even capable of making the most vital choices, even if that includes deciding on the fate of an entire elven realm, which just so happens to be mine. However, I presume that you persist on disagreeing with me, despite all that has transpired."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, for I do agree with you that noone is without fault", Elrond calmly replied, seemingly unphased by the _Sinda_ 's flagrant criticism. Thranduil would never admit it, but he found the _Noldor_ 's restraint, although slightly unnerving, to be quite admirable.

" _Th_ _enin_ _nâ_ ", the _Peredhel_ calmly continued, "the White Council has been mistaken in the past, there is no use in denying that. However, I assure you that all Council members have only the _Eldar_ 's best interests at heart."

Although he despised the White Council and their actions or rather their inaction, the _Sinda_ king found himself intrigued by Elrond's unexpected honesty and inclined to believe in the truthfulness of the _Peredhel_ 's expression of remorse. Still, Thranduil decided not to let his sentiments shine through, requiting with a wintry smile:  
"Your apologetic words, although appreciated, won't change anything, neither your past misgivings nor the other Council member's faults. And need I remind you, Elrond, that your elaborate account has unfortunately failed to convey why all this nonsense should concern me?"

The one addressed simply nodded as a response. His courteous expression still without any indication of aggravation Elrond continued to voice his concerns in a calm and collected demeanor:  
"I have come, _mellon-nîn_ , because the vision I experienced conveys a hidden threat, not only to myself and my kin but to all of _Arda_. _Mithrandir_ has revealed to me that the same vision I received has been conveyed to all three ring-bearers. Apparently those dream images have been imposed on us with vile intentions, likely indicating a vicious plot to coerce me into surrendering _Vilya_ , possibly even an attempt to pry all three rings of power from our hands. All this has led be to believe that _Mithrandir_ might have a point in suspecting the sinister vision to be a scheme of the evil presence commonly known as the Necromancer, your sworn enemy if I may remind you."

Elrond paused briefly, expecting opposition, but his listener apparently felt no urge to disrupt his speech a third time. The elven Lord acknowledged the attentive silence with a fleeting diplomatic smile, before proceeding in a more emphatic tone:  
"My vision and _Mithrandir_ 's wise words merely served to confirm the threat already looming over our heads. Not only my sons' lives are at stake here, Thranduil. The supporting troops I sent have been vanquished, our heirs abducted, crimson words of blackmail carved into rotting flesh, a conspicuous trail of blood and violence left behind. Our best chance at discovering the truth and finding the culprit is to work together in devising a plan to counter this wicked conspiracy."

After listening to this solemn speech Thranduil expected his vis-a-vis to look at him expectantly, eager to convince, ideally entertaining a slightly nervous or anxious gaze. However, he was disappointingly met by the _Peredhel_ 's entirely neutral counterfeit, as the _Noldo_ patiently waited for the Woodland King's response.

"Not only you can play that game", Thranduil thought to himself, consequently assuming his own pokerface, an exquisite mixture of dignity and feigned indifference with an air of arrogance and nonchalance. Needless to say that Thranduil was well aware of the fact that cooperating with the _Peredhel_ in order to devise a common strategy was not only a smart tactic but ultimately inevitable. However, he would only be content with this collaboration if dictating the conditions and thus holding the upper hand, and he would make that perfectly clear to his negotiating partner. Keeping up his act of disinterest the Woodland king remained silent, observant, cold blue eyes relentlessly boring into the _Noldo_ 's with the kind of piercing stare that made his subordinates tremble and cower in fear.

"Assuming we both are responsible adults I feel quite confident that we will manage to come to an agreement despite all ill feelings", the elven Lord duly noted after a minute of silence with a polite if not indulgent smile, still showing not the slightest signs of anger or irritation. Thranduil caught himself frowning and promptly worked on regaining his countenance. Slowly but surely the _Peredhel_ 's impeccable self-control was genuinely beginning to annoy him.

" _Lasto_ _,_ I have to admit I do welcome that you are finally willing to act, Elrond _Peredhel_ , if only on behalf of your Council's neglected responsibilities. However, as long as we are on my premises it seems only fair to assume that my rules apply. Although I am nowhere near having faith in your associates' ambiguous visions, I suppose we might at least assume you and _Mithrandir_ to tell the truth. Yet that still doesn't explain your decision to take the long and arduous journey to my realm upon yourself just to propose a business relation, when you could have simply sent me a letter", the _Sinda_ remarked in a dangerously low voice, a furtive look entering his narrowing eyes.

"We both know that this matter was far too urgent to adhere to written correspondence," came the defensive reply. Thranduil's inquisitive eyes eagerly searched the _Peredhel_ 's face for any hint of emotion like irritation, guilt or embarrassment, but he was let down again.

"You could just admit that you have been missing me," Thranduil cynically suggested, all the while keeping a close eye on Elrond for his reaction.  
But the _Peredhel_ 's guarded expression didn't change, the corners of his mouth didn't even twitch. _Valar_ , what did it take to make that _Elda_ smile? Wait, why was he even trying so hard to elicit the smallest reaction from the elven Lord? All of a sudden the _Sinda_ realized it irked him and silently cursed himself, for he had decided not to care about this annoying specimen of an elf anymore. _Raiches_ , it really shouldn't be that hard to follow his own damn rule, but somehow it got more and more difficult the more time they spent together.

"Your ever-present modesty pisses me off", he hissed in another, almost desperate attempt at enticing Elrond and luring him out of his reserve. But alas, the Lord of _Imladris_ didn't seem aggravated in the slightest, quite the contrary, a modest smile momentarily lingered on his lips.

"I gather your bearings haven't changed much," Elrond replied cautiously yet with an uncomfortably discerning undertone, prompting the _Sinda_ king to grit his teeth, the first subtle cracks appearing on his facade. A short and tense silence occurred, in which the _Peredhel_ quietly observed the fair _ellon_ in front of him with his watchful gaze. His interlocutor, struggling to maintain his mask of arrogant indifference, covertly chewed on his lower lip in an attempt to fight his growing frustration and come up with a fresh approach to this conversation.

"I have to admit that I'm quite taken aback by your overwhelmingly generous proposition to work together," the Woodland King then proclaimed, feigning surprise, his supercilious voice dripping with sarcasm, "especially regarding the fact that I never heard from you again after I abruptly ended our enjoyable little liaison. Imagine my surprise when I was informed of your marriage, for I presumed you would undoubtedly be utterly devastated and heartbroken."

This time Thranduil's vengeful rant was interrupted at once by Elrond's quiet, yet forceful words.  
"That was a long time ago, we were both young and foolish then. Today we know better than to fall for the short-lived flame of desire." Elrond stated in a firm but somber voice, adding with a rueful smile:  
"Besides, who are we to question the fate the _Valar_ have in store for us?" The very thought of yet another futile religious debate with the _Peredhel_ sent the _Sinda_ 's blood boiling.

"You have no idea how much I have come to resent you, Elrond," he growled fervently, feeling his tediously maintained self-control melt away with each syllable. The pitch of his voice involuntarily increased as his defenses crumbled, his protective mask shattering before his own eyes.  
"Your wretched reasoning and ludicrous self-deprecation, your accursed modesty and impeccable courtesy, I loathe all you represent," he screamed exasperated, tears of fury burning in his eyes.

Elrond's desperate attempt not to look at his former friend failed miserably.  
" _Iston_ ," he replied in a slightly distraught tone, trying in vain to rid his voice of all emotion. Thranduil had managed to break his friend's invisible walls and lure him out of his numbing apathy, but at great cost.  
" _Iston, Thranduil, i_ _stam_. You have changed, _mellon-nîn_. I can see it in your eyes every time I look at you. Hatred is born out of anger, anger is born out of grief and despair. All those centuries your pain and agony grew like a tumor, tainting all other emotions. And your anguish continues to spread, striving to control you, it will grow rampant until it eventually overpowers you. I know, Thranduil, believe me, I know."  
He choked out the last few words, too pain-stricken to carry on and quickly turned his back on the other. The last thing he wanted was for Thranduil to realize just how much their long time apart and the darkness possessing his former _melethron_ did affect him.

" _Nae_ , stop wallowing in self-pity, I am so sick of it!", Thranduil relentlessly lashed out at him, his eyes ablaze with rage. His harsh words were accompanied by an overly dramatic but still painfully distinct gesture.  
"You can keep all your sorry sentiments and excuses, I don't want to hear them, I don't need them and I won't pay any heed to them! _Ego_ _palan_!"

Elrond, however, showed no intention to flee the scene as anyone else would have done, he didn't even wince at the King's outburst. Unlike anybody else Elrond was not only able to face Thranduil's fury, he deliberately chose to stay and to endure. However, with his last remark Thranduil had finally managed to shatter the _Peredhel_ 's self-control. The elven Lord had been trying so hard to contain himself and keep his cool, but the last remark had hit too close to home. Neither the shouting nor the repeated insults had been the last straw for Elrond. No, what pained him most and ultimately pushed him over the edge was the twisted and contorted expression of rage on Thranduil's face.

Turning around and exposing a disapproving frown and stormy gray eyes, with a voice hoarse and trembling from the strain to control himself, Elrond woefully retorted: "As usual you have decided on behaving obnoxious and stubborn rather than acting with farsight and empathy as would befit an _Elda_ of your age and position."

As swiftly as he drew a blade the elven king lunged at him, enveloping the _Peredhel_ 's collar in a tight grip.  
"Do not dare to call me callous," Thranduil spat, his glazed eyes gleaming with wild fire. "I wasn't the one to burn the boats, Elrond, it was you!"

For a split-second Elrond tensed up, uncertain if the other would indeed choke him, but then his opponent abruptly let go and instead pointed an accusing finger at him, jabbing mercilessly at his chest.  
"It was you who made the final choice to obliterate all lingering feelings and trample on the remains of what was left by marrying Galadriel's _Valar_ -forsaken daughter!"

The instant he said it Thranduil knew he had gone too far. Offending Elrond in his verbal assault was one thing, but by insulting his dead wife he had crossed a line, Elrond's stony expression was proof to that. But alas, it was too late, he couldn't take it back if he wanted to.  
All of a sudden Thranduil's anger deflated like a balloon poked with a needle and left behind nothing but emptiness. Feeling utterly defeated the _Sinda_ bent his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the unbearable guilt flooding his conscience, threatening to drown him. Unable to look at his opponent, he just stood there, awaiting retaliation. To his bewilderment all he heard was the _Peredhel_ drawing deep breaths to calm himself, along with his own unsteady breathing, before the elven Lord turned on his heel and left the scarcely lit clearing in dead silence.

* * *

 ** _author's note:_**

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the fanfic so far! =)  
I'm sorry I took so long, and I feel even worse for having to announce now that the next chapter will be up around the end of June at the earliest. Until then I'll have to work a lot for my seminars and exams. Also, I really want to not just jot down some nonsense but compile a good story, which means putting in a lot of effort and hard work. You might not be aware of it but I thoroughly plan out my story, carefully deciding what to put in which chapter, taking time to formulate and reformulate, proofread and correct, and check my sources for background info and Sindarin grammar.  
I hope you appreciate my efforts by giving me time to write my story. Feel free to comment if you find mistakes or flaws in logic, if you have suggestions or guesses how the story might continue or just want to express your opinion on the story, I'm always interested in what you think and in pleasing my readers! 3_

 ** _Sindarin translations:_**

 _p_ _e-channas_ = idiot, fool

 _henig_ = my child

 _a_ _n gell nîn_ = please, for my joy

 _melin iellig_ = my dear daughter

 _ma_ = yes / good

 _ni lassui_ = thank you / I am glad

 _losto vae ar ollo vae_ = sleep well and dream well

 _roedýl_ = you morons - _sg. raudhó(l)_ = moron, dunce, airhead

 _an inn a'fae nîn_ = please / I implore you (lit. for my heart and soul)

 _daro_ = stop

 _avo_ = don't

 _tolo-ed egor nach_ _penorn_ = _s_ how yourself, coward! (lit. come out or you are without courage)

 _la_ _orch_ _în_ = don't you think

 _th_ _enin_ _nâ_ = it is true

 _lasto_ = listen

 _iston_ = I know - _istam_ = we (both) know

 _ego_ _palan_ = leave (lit. go far away)


End file.
